


Strawbaby

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, baby!sehun, horny!baeksoo, myNini
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Bir fest için yazdığım Chankai ft. Baby Sehunnie





	Strawbaby

İşin tam ortasında çıkarak markete geldiğine inanamıyordu. Ama bazı isteklerine karşı koyamamıştı. Çilekli yoğurt, çilekli süt, çilekli puding gibi mesela… Rafların arasında dolaşarak yoğurtların olduğu reyona doğru ilerliyordu.

O sırada aniden bir ağlama sesi duymuştu. Bir çocuk ağlıyordu sanki. Uzun birkaç adımla yan taraftaki reyona vardı. Başını uzattığında 3-4 yaşlarında bir oğlanın başını yere eğmiş ağladığını görmüştü. Çocuk renkli şekerlerin olduğu rafın önündeydi. Herhangi bir ebeveyn görmek için etrafa bakındı ama kimse yoktu. Temkinli adımlarla oğlanın yanına yaklaştı ve onun seviyesinde diz çöktü.

“Um, merhaba?” tatlı olduğunu umduğu bir ses tonuyla seslendi.

Çocuk hala içini çeke çeke ağlıyordu, ona cevap vermemişti.

“Merhaba?” yeniden denedi. “Kayıp mı oldun?”

Çocuk başını hafifçe kaldırdı. Çok güzel bir oğlandı. Bembeyaz bir teni, uzun kirpiklerinin çevrelediği minik gözleri, hafif dolgun pembe dudakları vardı. Küçük gözleri yaşlarla parlıyordu, yanaklarında yaşlardan izler oluşmuştu. Kafasını hafifçe salladı. Alt dudağını büzerek içini çekti.

“Annen burada mı?” Jongin sorduğunda çocuk başını iki yana salladı. “Peki baban?”

Baba kelimesini duyunca çocuk daha çok ağlamaya başladı. Jongin panikleyerek ne yapacağını şaşırmıştı. Karşısındaki çocuğun ağlaması bu sefer daha yüksek sesliydi. Bir taraftan gözlerinden yaşlar akarken bir taraftan burnu akıyordu.

“Shh, tamam, tamam. Ağlama.” Jongin cebinden selpak çıkartarak çocuğun burnunu sildi. Daha sonra çocuğa hafifçe sarılarak sırtını okşadı.

“Tamam, babanı bulalım mı?” Jongin geri çekilerek yatıştırıcı ses tonuyla konuştu. Çocuğu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Parmaklarıyla gözyaşlarını silerek çocuğa gülümsedi.

“Babanın ne tarafta olduğunu hatırlıyor musun?”

Çocuk eliyle ileriyi gösterdi. Jongin doğrularak elini uzattı. Çocuk birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve elini tuttu. Jongin yanındaki küçük çocukla beraber rafların arasında yavaşça ilerlemeye başladı, çocuk arada içini çekiyordu.

“Adın ne?” Jongin sessizliği bozmaya karar vererek sordu.

Çocuk içini çekerek cevapladı. “Adım mı? Immm, şey… Hun.”

“Hun? Sevimli bir ismin varmış! Kaç yaşındasın, Hunnie?” Jongin gülümseyerek çocuğa baktı.

Çocuk başını kaldırarak kırmızı gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Uh, ben… Kaç yaşında olduğumu bilmiyorum.” Çocuk soruya cevap veremediği için neredeyse üzgün görünüyordu.

Jongin hafifçe kıkırdayarak konuştu. “Sorun değil.” Geçtikleri rafların aralarına bakarak çocuğun babasını bulmaya çalışıyordu. Gerçi neye benziyordu onu bile bilmiyordu. Ama birini arıyormuş gibi görüneceğini kesindi.

“Bayım, sizin adınız nedir?”

Jongin başını oyuncak reyonundan çocuğa çevirdi. “Jongin.”

“Jongin? Hımm.” çocuk başını yana yatırarak hımladı. Başparmağını dudaklarına bastırmıştı. “Sevdim bu ismi!” diye cıvıldadı.

Sebze-meyve reyonuna doğru dönecekken aynı yerden çıkan uzun boylu bir adamla çarpışmışlardı. Adam koşarak köşeyi döndüğü için Jongin’e hızla çarpmıştı ve Jongin çarpışmanın etkisiyle birkaç adım gerilemişti. Yanındaki çocuk da onunla beraber sendeleyerek gerilemişti.

“Çok özür dilerim. Önüme bakmıyor—Sehun!!” derin bir ses aniden bağırarak konuşmaya başlamıştı ve yanındaki çocuk bir anda dev adam tarafından sarmalanmış, elinden çekilmişti. Adam diz çökmüş, çocuğa sıkıca sarıldıktan sonra geri çekildi ve yüzünü öpücüklere boğmaya başladı. Çocuk kıkırdayarak babasının yüzünü minik elleriyle ittiriyordu.

“Baba, gıdıklanıyorum.” Sesinde hafif bir sızlanma vardı.

“Ne kadar korktum biliyor musun, Hunnie? Baba, sana dışarıdayken yanından ayrılmaman konusunda ne demişti?” uzun boylu adam oğlunu azarlamaya başlamıştı.

“Evet, ama—ama orada kocaman şekerler vardı! Sana söyledim ama beni duymadın. Bende gidip kendim almaya karar verdim!” çocuk kendini savunmaya geçmişti hemen. Kaşları çatılmıştı ve işaret parmağını suçlayıcı bir şekilde babasına doğrultmuştu. Çok sevimli bir görüntüydü. Babası ağzını açtığında çocuk aniden bir şey hatırlamış gibi yeniden konuştu. “Baba, ben kaç yaşındayım?”

Uzun boylu adam şaşırdı ama yine de cevapladı. “3 yaşındasın.”

Sevimli çocuk başını Jongin’e çevirerek konuştu. “3 yaşındaymışım, amca.” Ve gülümsedi.

Jongin bu görüntü karşısında cıvıldamamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Çocuk çok sevimliydi!!! Gülümsediğinde hilal şeklini alan minik gözleri… Amanın…

Jongin bir şey diyemeden, çocuğun babası doğrularak söze girdi. “Sehun’a göz kulak olduğunuz için teşekkür ederim, Bay… ?”

“Jongin. Kim Jongin.” Jongin adamın kendisine yönelen bakışları altında titreyecekti neredeyse. Yoğun bir şekilde bakıyordu ona.

Adam elini uzattı. “Teşekkür ederim, Bay Kim? Bende Park Chanyeol. Sehun’un babasıyım.”

Adamın kocaman gülümsemesine gülümseyerek karşılık verdi Jongin. Boynundan yüzüne doğru yayılan sıcaklığı fark etmişti.

“Amca, neden kızarıyorsun?” Sehun’un sorusuyla Jongin kalakalmıştı.

“B-b-ben…” kekelemeye başlayınca daha çok kızaran Jongin’i bir telefon sesi kurtarmıştı.

Chanyeol cebinden telefonu çıkararak arayana baktı. Kaşları hafifçe çatılmıştı. Daha sonra aramayı cevapladı. “Efendim?” bir süre karşı tarafı dinledi ve kısa sürede kapattı. “Tamam, hemen geliyorum.” Telefonu cebine koyduktan sonra oğluna döndü. “Sehunnie, gitmemiz lazım. Babayı işten çağırıyorlar.”

Sehun başını salladı ve Jongin’in yanına geldi. Başını kaldırarak eliyle eğilmesini işaret etti. Jongin merakla eğildi. “Hoşça kal, Jonginnie amca.” Yanağına minik bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra babasına koşturup bacaklarına sarılarak yüzünü dizlerine gömdü.

“Awww. Çok şekersin, Sehunnie. Hoşça kal.” Jongin babasının bacakları arasından kendisine bakan utangaç küçüğe gülümseyerek el salladı. Doğrulduğunda Chanyeol elini yeniden uzatmıştı.

“Yeniden teşekkür ederim, Bay Kim. Kendinize dikkat edin.” Chanyeol gülümseyerek elini sıktı.

“Rica ederim, Bay Park. Siz de kendinize dikkat edin.” Jongin yeniden kızararak karşılık verdi.

Chanyeol, esmer tendeki hoş kızarıklığı görünce sırıttı ve başını eğerek bu sırıtışını sakladı. Sehun kollarını uzatarak kendisini kucağına almasını isteyince, onu kucağına alarak uzun adımlarla marketin çıkışına yöneldi. Sehun ona bakarak el salladı ve Jongin de ona yeniden el sallayınca utanarak başını babasının omzuna gömdü.

Jongin kıkırdayarak kaybolana kadar arkalarından bakmıştı. Sahi markete ne için gelmişti?

  * ●●●●



Seul büyük bir şehirdi ama Tokyo kadar değildi. Tabiki Seul de büyük bir şehirdi ancak Dünya’nın en büyük şehrinde yaşadıktan sonra gözünüze o kadar büyük görünmüyordu. Bu yüzden Seul’e yerleşmeleri ve alışmaları daha kolay olmuştu.

Üniversiteyi ailesinin isteği üzerine Tokyo’da okumuştu ve Tıp Fakültesini bitirmişti. Stajını Tokyo'nun prestijli hastanelerinden birisinde yapmıştı ve mezun olduktan sonra aynı hastanenin teklifini kabul etmişti. Zeki ve azimli birisi olduğu için mesleğinde hızla yükselmişti ve 29 yaşında hastanenin başhekimi olmuştu.

Oğlu hayatına girdiğinde ise buradaki düzene alışkın olduğu için birkaç yıl daha kalmaya karar vermişti. Tokyo’da düzenli ve güzel bir hayatları vardı. Ancak bir ay önce Seul Ulusal Üniversite Hastanesi emekli olan eski başhekimin yeri için ona teklif getirmişti ve Chanyeol düşünmeden teklifi kabul etmişti. Hem vatanına dönmesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu hem de Sehun’un orada büyümesini istiyordu. Böylece dönemin ortasında alelacele Seul’e taşınmışlardı. Ayrıca Sehun babasının ülkesine gidecekleri ve artık büyükannesini ve büyükbabasını daha sık görecekleri için çok heyecanlıydı. Sehun’u hastaneye en yakın kreşe yazdırmıştı. Hastane ve kreşin arasındaki mesafe 10 dakikaydı. Dönemin ortasında uygun kreş bulamayacaklarını düşünmüştü ancak sonunda bu endişesinin yersiz olduğunu görmüştü.

Sehun sosyal bir çocuktu o yüzden yeni kreşine alışmakta sıkıntı çekmeyeceğini biliyordu. Ki kreşteki ilk günü bunu kanıtlamıştı. Sınıftaki neredeyse herkesle anlaşmıştı. Hatta kendisine en yakın arkadaş bile bulmuştu. Allaire annesi Fransız, babası Koreli ve Sehun’dan 1 yaş büyük olan melez bir kız çocuğuydu. Dışarıdan soğuk görünüşü Sehun’u hiç etkilememişti ve masum sevimliliğiyle kıza kendini kolayca sevdirmişti. Sabah kreşe kim erken gelirse içeriye girmeden diğerini bekliyordu ve akşam çıkıştaysa el ele çıkarak ebeveynlerinin yanına geliyorlardı. İkili her geçen gün birbirinden ayrılmaz hale geliyordu.

Seul’e taşınalı yaklaşık bir hafta olmuştu ve Chanyeol verdiği karardan şu ana kadar hiç pişman olmamıştı.

  * ●●●●



Chanyeol evrak işlerini halledince biraz ara vererek hastanede çalıştığı meslektaşının -yan komşusu olduğunu öğrenmişti ayrıca-yanına gitmeye karar vermişti. Ayrıca neredeyse öğle yemeği vakti gelmişti ve boş olduğuna göre kafeteryaya inip bir şeyler yiyebilirlerdi. Bir alt kata inerek Kyungsoo'nun odasına ilerlerken yanından geçen hastane personellerinin selamlamalarını başını eğerek kabul ediyordu. Kyungsoo'nun odasına vardığında kapıyı hafifçe tıklattı ve cevap beklemeden içeri girdi.

"Kyung-? " odadaki manzarayı görünce lafı yarım kalmıştı.

Kyungsoo'nun sandalyesi duvara itilmişti ve kucağında kızıl saçlı bir afet vardı. Kyungsoo'nun elleri kızıl saçlı adamın kalçalarını kavramıştı. Kızılın ellerinden birisi Kyungsoo'nun kısa saçlarını çekiştirirken diğeri göğüsleri arasında kaybolmuştu. Ateşli öpücükleri Chanyeol'un boğazını temizlemesiyle durmuştu. Kyungsoo başını kapıya çevirdiğinde, kapıya yaslanmış ve kollarını göğsünde birleştirerek kendisine sırıtan Chanyeol'u görmüştü. Kyungsoo’nun başını çevirmesiyle dudaklarını onun boynuna indiren kızıl adamın kalçalarından ellerini çekerek onu hafifçe ittirmişti Kyungsoo. Kızıl saçlı adam kafasını ağır ağır kapıya doğru çevirdi; ilk fark edilen şey şişmiş ve kızarmış dudaklarıydı. Hiç acele etmeden Kyungsoo'nun kucağından kalktı ve eğilerek onun kravatını düzeltti. Hafifçe boğazını temizleyerek Chanyeol'a döndü.

"Merhaba." Hafifçe gülümsemişti. Elini uzatarak devam etti. "Ben Baekhyun, Kyungsoo'nun sevgilisiyim. " sanki az önce öpüşen o değilmiş gibi Chanyeol'a masumca bakıyordu. Dağılmış saçları ve şişmiş dudaklarıyla tezat oluşturuyordu.

Chanyeol sırıttı. "Chanyeol. Memnun oldum." Kısa olanın elini tuttu.

"Eee, şey… ben gitsem iyi olacak." Baekhyun arkasını dönerek Kyungsoo’nun saçını düzelttikten sonra yanağına öpücük kondurdu. Baekhyun’un elinin Kyungsoo’nun karnını okşadığı Chanyeol'un gözünden kaçmamıştı. "Görüşürüz. " Chanyeol'a baş selamı vererek hızla odadan çıktı.

Chanyeol içeriye girerek kapıyı kapattı ve yeni arkadaşına döndü. "Bakıyorum da birileri ben çalışırken eğleniyormuş. Bende yemek yemeye gidelim diyecektim ama görüyorum ki sen yemeğini yemeye başlamışsın."

Kyungsoo kötü bakışlarını ona dikti. "Alay edeyim deme, sakın! " Chanyeol'u uyardı.

Chanyeol sırıtarak ağzını açtı ama Kyungsoo araya girmişti. "Dilini koparmadan sus. " alçak sesi tehlikeliydi ve karşısındaki uzun boylu adam geri adım atmıştı. Kendisinden kısa boylu birisinin böyle korkutucu olabilmesi şaşırtıcıydı.

"Düş önüme. " Kyungsoo ayağa kalkarak söyledi.

Chanyeol uzanarak Kyungsoo’nun arkadan kabarmış saçını düzeltti ve dayanamayarak konuştu. "Baekhyun iyi iş çıkarmış. "

Ve Kyungsoo bir şey yapamadan kapıdan çıkarak kafeteryaya koşturmaya başladı. Koşarken kıs kıs gülüyordu. Neyse ki Kyungsoo’nun arkasından geleceğini biliyordu.

  * ●●●●



Elindeki çilekli yoğurtla beraber kreşe doğru ilerliyordu. Haftanın bir günü, Rainbow Kreşinde, minikler için özel dans dersi veriyordu. 4 yaş ve altındaki gruba bale dersi veriyordu, 5 yaşındaki gruba ise modern dans öğretiyordu. Kreşteki çocukları çok seviyordu, Baekhyun’un teklifini kabul ettiğine gerçekten memnundu.

Bir ay önce Baekhyun stüdyoya gelerek kreş için dans dersi verip veremeyeceğini sormuştu. Teklifi duyduğunda çok sevinmişti ve hemen kabul etmişti. Baekhyun para alacağını söylemişti ama o hem çocukları çok sevdiği için hem de 1 güncük olduğu için parayı kabul etmemişti.

Kreşin önüne geldiğinde elindeki boş çilekli yoğurt şişesini çöp konteynırına attı ve zıplayarak içeri girdi. Kreşe geldiğinde içindeki çocuğu hep serbest bırakıyordu. İlk dersi bale olduğu için 4 yaş altındaki grubun sınıfına doğru ilerliyordu. Tam koridordan döneceği sırada Baekhyun’un odasından çıkan minik çocukla karşı karşıya gelmişti. Tanıdık geliyordu.

“Aaahhh. Sen marketteki amcasın. Babamın dediği sevimli amcasın.” Çocuk eliyle Jongin’i göstererek bağırıyordu ve ellerini çırparak aşağı yukarı zıplıyordu. Jongin çocuğu –Sehun’u—hatırlamıştı ve çocuğun dediklerini kavrayamadan arkasından bacaklarına sarılan bir çift kolla sendelemişti.

“Niniiiiiii!!” kafasını aşağıya çevirdiğinde küçük hayranıyla karşılaşmıştı. Allaire bacaklarına sarılmış, kafasını kaldırmış, kendisine gülümsüyordu. Jongin gülümseyerek eğildi ve küçük kızın saçlarını okşadı.

“Sana da merhaba Allaire. Nasılsın?” diye sordu.

“Seni gördüğü için bu kedicik daha iyi, Nini.” Küçük kız gözlerini kırpıştırarak cevapladı. Jongin kıkırdadı.

“Ally? Sen, Jongin amcayı tanıyor musun?” Sehun yanlarına gelmiş arkadaşına masum gözlerle bakarak sordu.

Allaire gözlerini Nini’sinden çekerek Sehun’a baktı ve başını salladı. “Evet, o benim Nini’m!” sonra da Sehun’a doğru eğilerek alçak olmayan bir sesle fısıldadı. “Büyüyünce onunla evleneceğim!” minik elini ağzına kapatarak kıkırdadı.

Sehun’un kaşları çatılmıştı. Bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama daha sonra kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak başını diğer yana çevirdi. “Hıh. Görürüz bakalım.”

  * ●●●●



Öğleden sonra kolundaki saati kontrol ettiğinde dersin bittiğini görmüştü. “Tamam, çocuklar. Bugünlük bu kadar. Akşam eve gittiğinizde ailelerinize öğrendiklerinizi göstermeyi unutmayın, tamam mı?” Jongin karşısındaki öğrencilerine söyledi.

“Tamam, öğretmenim.” Sınıf hep beraber bağırarak eğildiler. Jongin de onlara karşılık verdikten sonra eşyalarını toplamaya başladı. Dışarıya çıktığında 3-4 yaş grubunun derslerinin sona erdiğini ve ailelerinin onları almak için geldiğini görmüştü. Ailelerine doğru koşturan minikleri görünce gülümsemişti. Çantasını omzuna atarak çıkışa doğru ilerlerken arkasından birisi seslenmişti. “Jongin amca!” Sehun elinden tuttuğu Allaire’i sürükleyerek Jongin’e doğru koşturdu. İkili yanına geldiğinde Jongin onlara kocaman gülümsedi. “Merhaba çocuklar.”

“Merhaba Nini.” Allaire utanarak mırıldandı ve yüzünü eline gömdü.

“Jongin amca, sende mi gidiyorsun?” Sehun gözlerini kocaman açarak sordu.

“Evet, Sehunnie. Dersim bitti, bir arkadaşımla buluşacağım.”

“Arkadaş mı? Kimmiş o arkadaş?” Sehun’un kaşları çatılmıştı.

Jongin hafifçe güldü. “Taemin diye bir arkadaşım. Yakın arkadaşım aslında.”

“Yakın arkadaş mı? Öyle bir şey mi varmış? Ne kadar yakın?” Sehun onu sorgulamaya devam ederken yanındaki Allaire ise Jongin’in yüzüne bakıp bakıp utanarak başını yere eğiyordu.

“Yani normal arkadaşlarımdan farklı. En yakınım. Dostum.” Jongin açıklamaya çalışıyordu.

Sehun bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtığında babasının seslendiğini görünce duraklamıştı.

“Sehunnie!” babası arabasının orada durmuş el sallıyordu. Jongin yakışıklı babayı görünce olduğu yerde kalakaldı.

Sehun babasını görünce gülümseyerek yanına koşturdu. “Baba!”

Babası eğilerek oğluna bir öpücük verdi. Yanındaki kıza gülümsemişti. “Merhaba Allaire. Nasılsın?”

“Merhaba Yeollie amca. İyiyim.” O sırada Allaire’in anne-babası gelerek küçük kızı çağırınca Chanyeol ve Sehun’a veda ederek yanlarından ayrılmıştı.

Sehun babasının pantolonunu çekiştirerek konuştu. “Baba, Nini’yi hatırlıyor musun?”

Chanyeol, Sehun’un gösterdiği yere doğru kafasını çevirince marketteki yakışıklıyı görmüştü. Başını eğerek Jongin’i selamladığında Jongin utanarak karşılık vermişti. “Merhaba, Jongin’di değil mi?”

“Merhaba. Evet, Jongin.” Jongin hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Baba, biliyor musun Jongin bizim dans öğretmenimiz. Bize bale öğretiyor.” Sehun babasının pantolonunu yeniden çekiştirerek dikkatini çekmeye çalıştı.

“Öyle mi? Çok güzel.” Chanyeol oğluna gülümsedi. “Bu fizikle pek şaşırdığımı söyleyemem açıkçası.” Chanyeol yarım gülüşüyle söyledi.

Jongin’in yanakları daha da kızarmıştı. “T-teşekkür ederim.” Kekelemekten kendini alamamıştı. Ensesini kaşıyarak bakışlarını kaçırdı. _Uzun boylu olandan bu kadar çok etkilenmesi normal miydi?_

Bir süre konuştuktan sonra Chanyeol ve Sehun, Jongin’e veda etmişlerdi.

Arabadayken Chanyeol esmerin kızarmasını çok sevimli bulduğunu düşünüyordu. Bu sırada oğlunun konuşmasıyla başını arka koltuğa çevirmişti. “Baba, Jongin’in yakın arkadaşı varmış. Onunla buluşmaya gideceklermiş.”

Chanyeol oğluna bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Öyle mi?”

“Evet. Hatta normal arkadaşlarından farklıymış. Bu ne demek oluyor?” Sehun başını yana yatırarak sordu.

Chanyeol’un yüzü hafifçe düşmüştü. “Bilmem oğlum. Kendisine sorabilirsin.” Chanyeol içinde hissettiği rahatsızlık duygusunun nereden geldiğini anlamamıştı ama bu konuyu bir kenara bırakarak yola odaklandı.

  * ●●●●



Sehun ve Allaire’in arkadaşlığı sayesinde aileleri de tanışmıştı. Chanyeol, Bay ve Bayan Park’la oldukça iyi anlaşmıştı. Bazen iki ailenin de vakti olduğunda ya beraber yemek yemeye dışarı çıkıyorlar ya da birisinin evinde toplanıyorlardı. Chanyeol hastanedeki işlerini bitirerek bir hafta sonunu kendine göre ayarlamıştı ve Sehun’la beraber Allaire’in ailesini yemeğe çağırmışlardı. Sehun ve Allaire’in yoğun ısrarları üzerine Chanyeol yemeğe Jongin’i de davet etmişti. Numarasını henüz bilmediği için Jongin’e haber verme görevi Sehun’a düşmüştü. Sehun yemekten önceki hafta içi, dans dersi olduğu gün yanında Allaire ile beraber Jongin’in yanına koşturup o kabul edene kadar yalvarmışlar ve yavru köpek bakışlarıyla bakmışlardı. Jongin başta reddedecekti ancak karşısındaki iki çocuğa daha fazla dayanamayarak –tamam, 30 saniye falan dayanmıştı—kabul etmişti.

Sehun’un konuşkanlığı sayesinde onların Tokyo’dan yeni taşındıklarını ve Baekhyun’la yan komşu olduklarını öğrenmişti. Geleneklerine göre iyi şans ve bereket getirdiğine inanıldığı için Chanyeol ve Sehun’a ev hediyesi olarak birkaç temizlik malzemesi almıştı. Cumartesi sabah uyandığında sıcak bir duş almış ve sonrasında yüzüne bakım maskeleri yapmıştı –ilk kez böyle bir şey yapıyordu—. Yaklaşık 3 saat boyunca dolabın önünde dikilerek ne giyeceğine çok zor karar vermişti. En sonunda açık renk bir kot ve üzerine sarı bir kazak giymişti.

Akşama doğru arabasına atlayarak Chanyeol’un evine sürmüştü. Asansörle çıkarken gerginliğinin katlandığını hissedebiliyordu ve sıkıyormuş gibi sürekli kazağının yakasını çekiştiriyordu. Asansörden indiğinde Baekhyun’un evinin tam karşısındaki kapının önüne yavaş adımlarla ilerledi ve kapıyı çalmadan önce birkaç dakika derin nefes alıp-verme seansı yaptı. En sonunda nefesini tutarak zile bastı ve birkaç saniye sonra kapı açılarak minik figürü ortaya çıkardı. Jongin tuttuğu nefesi bırakmıştı.

“Merhaba, Sehunnie.” Jongin gerginliğini bir anlığına unutarak selamladı.

“Nini!!!” Sehun, Jongin’in bacaklarına sarılırken içeriden babasının sesi geliyordu.

“Sehunnie, kapıya tek başına bakman konusunda ben ne demiştim? Beni beklemelisin.” Ses gittikçe yakınlaşırken Chanyeol’un figürü sonunda ortaya çıkmıştı. Jongin’i görünce Chanyeol’un yüzü yumuşayarak gülümsemesi ortaya çıkmıştı. “Ahh, merhaba Jongin-shi. Hoş geldin.”

Jongin gergin bir şekilde gülümseyerek onu selamladı. “M-merhaba Chanyeol-shi. Hoş buldum.” kekelediği için içinden kendisine kızıyordu.

“İçeri gelsene.” Chanyeol davetkâr gülümsemesiyle geçmesi için kenara çekildi. “Sehunnie, öğretmenini bırak da içeriye girsin.” Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak bırakmak istemediğini belirtince Chanyeol iç çekerek eğilmiş ve onu kucağına almıştı. “Neden babanın sözünü dinlemiyorsun sen? Yaramaz bir çocuk olmaya başladın.”

Jongin başını sallayarak içeriye girdi ve getirdiği torbayı uzattı. “S-size birkaç şey aldım.”

“Ah, teşekkür ederiz.” Chanyeol torbayı alırken parmakları birbirine temas etmişti. Jongin parmakları dokununca hissettiği kıvılcımla yanaklarının ısınmaya başladığını hissediyordu.

“Önemli değil.” Yanaklarını saklamak için başını eğerek söyledi. Ancak Chanyeol onun yanaklarını çoktan fark etmiş, gülümsüyordu. Sehun babasının kucağında kıpırdanmaya ve sızlanmaya başlamıştı. “İnmek istiyorum!”

Chanyeol onu gülerek yere indirince Sehun hemen Jongin’in elinden tuttu. “Nini, gel haydi. Odama gidelim.” Minik elleriyle Jongin’i çekiştiriyordu. Jongin ve Chanyeol onun bu uğraşlarına kıkırdamışlardı. Chanyeol, Jongin’in ceketini alırken Jongin yemek için yardıma ihtiyacı olup olmadığını sormuştu.

“Hayır, hayır. Ben hallederim, sen Sehun’la ilgilen. Biraz daha ona itaat etmezsen, yaygarayı koparacaktır.” Sehun’a bakarak güldü. Sehun bir yandan Jongin’in elini çekiştiriyor bir yandan da sabırsızca yerinde zıplıyordu.

Jongin kıkırdadı. “Tamam, haydi gidelim Sehunnie.”

Chanyeol ikilinin arkasından bakarak başını iki yana salladı ve Jongin’in Sehun’un dediklerine kıkırdadığını duyunca gülümsedi. _‘Bu adam gerçekten çok sevimli.’_ Bu, o gece Jongin’in sevimli olduğunu düşündüğü tek sefer olmayacaktı.

Chanyeol mutfağa dönerek hazırlıkları tamamlarken Jongin ve Sehun, Sehun’un oyuncaklarıyla yaklaşık bir saat boyunca oynamışlardı. Kapı çalınca Sehun hemen elindeki Iron Man oyuncağını bırakarak ayağa kalkmış ve Jongin’i de çekiştirmişti. Jongin gülerek ayağa kalktığında Sehun onu kapıya doğru sürüklemişti.

“Hadi hızlı Nini. Ally geldi. Hep beraber oynayabiliriz!” Sehun heyecanla Jongin’le konuşurken Chanyeol kapıyı açarak misafirlerini karşılamıştı. Allaire montunu çıkardıktan sonra Sehun ve Jongin’in olduğu yere koşmuştu hemen. Sehun ve Allaire oldukları yerde zıplayarak heyecanla birbirlerine bir şeyler anlatıyorlardı. Jongin, Allaire’in anne ve babasıyla tanışmıştı.

“Memnun oldum, Bay ve Bayan Park.”

İki ebeveyn Jongin’e gülümseyerek baş salladılar. “Biz de memnun olduk, Bay Kim. Allaire sürekli sizden bahsediyor. Sonunda tanışabildik.” Bayan Park hafifçe gülerek konuşmuştu.

İçeriye geçerek bir süre sohbet ettikten sonra Chanyeol herkesi masaya davet etmişti. Sehun ve Allaire hemen Jongin’i aralarına oturtmuşlardı. Masanın başında Chanyeol, Jongin’lerin karşısında ise Bay ve Bayan Park oturuyordu. Yemekte gündelik ve normal konulardan koyu bir sohbete dalmıştı ebeveynler. Jongin ara sıra ebeveynlerin konuşmasına katılırken, Sehun ve Allaire ile ilgileniyordu. Sonra iki çocuk arasında nasıl olduğunu anlamadıkları bir tartışma çıkmıştı.

“Nini’yle ben evleneceğim!”

“Hayır! Evlenmeyeceksin. Nini’yle ben evleneceğim!”

“Hayır, ben!”

“Hayır, ben! Ben işte ben ben ben!”

Sehun ve Allaire’in bir anda kavga etmeye başlamasıyla yemek masası karışmıştı. İki çocuğun arasında kalan Jongin ne yapacağını bilemeyerek diğerlerine baktı.

“Ben dedim ya! Ben işte!”

“Hayır, sen falan değil! O benimle evlenecek!” Sehun tabağındaki tavuk parçasını küçük kıza attığında Allaire de ona patatesleri fırlatarak karşılık vermişti. Masadaki yetişkinler ne olduğunu anlamadan yemek parçaları havada uçmaya başlamıştı. Jongin iki çocuk arasında şaşkınca kalakalmıştı.

Chanyeol ve Bayan Park hızla yerlerinden kalkarak ağlamaya başlayan çocukları kucaklarına aldılar. Uzun uğraşlar sonucu iki çocuk da en sonunda sakinleştirilmişti. Chanyeol onları yolcu ederken Bay ve Bayan Park’tan hala özür diliyordu.

“Çok üzgünüm. Sehun’un kusuruna bakmayın lütfen.”

Bay Park elini geçiştirmek istercesine salladı. “Sorun değil, Chanyeol-shi. Onlar daha çok küçükler. Aralarında paylaşma sorunlarının çıkması normal.” Bay Park’ın sakinleştirici gülümsemesine rağmen Chanyeol yine de ev sahibi olarak kötü hissediyordu.

Annesinin kucağında uyuklayan küçük kızın başını okşadı Chanyeol. “Güle güle, Allaire. Sehun’a kızmadın, değil mi?” küçük kız kaşlarını çattı ve başını diğer tarafa çevirdi.

“Gerçekten sorun değil, Chanyeol-shi.” Allaire’in annesi kızının sırtını okşarken söyledi. “İyi geceler. Görüşmek üzere.”

“İyi geceler.” Chanyeol kapıyı kapattıktan sonra oturma odasına döndü.

Sehun’un Jongin’in kucağına iyice sokulmuş ve kazağını sıkı sıkı tutarak uyuduğunu görünce iç çekti Chanyeol. “Sanki ortalığı ayağa kaldıran o değilmiş gibi nasıl da masumca uyuyor.”

Jongin suçluluk duymasına rağmen Sehun’a bakınca hafifçe gülümsemişti. Sonra bakışlarını Chanyeol’a çevirdi. “Çok özür dilerim, Chanyeol-shi. Çocuklar benim yüzümden tartıştılar. Akşamınızı mahvettim.”

Chanyeol, Jongin’in yanına oturarak omzunu okşadı. “Saçmalama, Jongin-shi. Onlar çocuk, olur böyle şeyler. Sehun aşırı sahiplenici bir karaktere sahip. Sanırım bunun suçlusu benim. Bu özelliğini benden almış olmalı.” Sonra Jongin’in gözlerinin içine baktı. “Benim olmasını _istediğim_ ve benim olan şeyleri paylaşmaktan nefret ederim. Aşırı sahipleniciyimdir.”

Jongin, Chanyeol’un sözleri tenine işlerken titredi. Gözlerinin içine bakarak vurguladığı kelimeler kalbini hızlandırmıştı. Yanakları kızarırken bakışlarını Chanyeol’den kaçırdı. Sehun içini çekerek uykusunda bir anda kıpırdanınca ikilinin arasındaki atmosfer dağılmıştı.

“Sehun’u odasına yatırsam iyi olacak.” Chanyeol uzanarak Sehun’u Jongin’in kucağından aldı.

İkinci kez ellerinin birbirine dokunmasıyla aynı kıvılcımları hissetmişti Jongin. Yanaklarının daha fazla yanmaya başladığını hissediyordu ve Chanyeol odadan çıkınca ellerini yelpaze gibi sallayarak kendini serinletmeye çalışıyordu.

“Sakin ol, Jongin. Sakin ol. Alt tarafı elleriniz bir saniyeliğine dokundu. Bunda bu kadar kızaracak ne var?” Jongin mırıldanarak kendisine kızıyordu ve ellerini yanaklarına bastırarak yüzünü dizlerine gömdü. “Agghhh.”

“Jongin-shi, iyi misin?” Chanyeol’un sesini duyunca Jongin hemen doğruldu.

“E-evet, iyiyim.” Jongin inandırıcı olmaya çalışarak gülümsedi.

Chanyeol, Jongin’in kızaran yanaklarını fark edince sırıttı ve kendisini onun ne kadar sevimli olduğunu düşünmekten alıkoyamamıştı.

“Ee… Ben gitsem iyi olacak.” Jongin ayağa kalkarak terleyen avuçlarını pantolonuna sildi ve kapıya yöneldi.

Chanyeol onun arkasından ayağa kalktı. “Jongin-shi.” Jongin duraklayarak arkasını döndü. “Uhh… Telefon numaranı alabilir miyim? Yani Sehun falan konuşmak isterse… Hem bizde konuşuruz.” Chanyeol kendinden eminken bir anda Jongin’in gözlerine bakınca, bu duruşu sarsılmıştı. Ağzını kapatmasaydı kim bilir daha neler diyecekti.

Jongin’in gözleri kocaman olmuştu ve sonra kendini toplayarak titreyen ellerle telefonunu uzattı. “Tabii.” Kızarıklığın boynuna doğru indiğini hissediyordu.

Chanyeol hemen numarasını kaydettikten sonra kendisine mesaj attı ve telefonu geri Jongin’e uzattı. Jongin ceketini giydikten sonra ona gülümsedi. “Geldiğin için teşekkür ederim. Güzel bir akşamdı—tamam tamam, Sehun’la Allaire’in atışmasını saymaksak keyifliydi benim için.” Chanyeol gülerek söyledi.

Jongin hafifçe güldü. “Evet, benim için de öyle. Davet ettiğin için ben teşekkür ederim.” Arkasını dönmeden önce Chanyeol’a el salladı. “İyi geceler, Chanyeol.”

“İyi geceler, Jongin.” Chanyeol’un gülümsedi.

Jongin arkasını dönerek asansöre giderken göğüs kafesinde çırpınan kalbini sakinleştirmek için elini kalbine bastırmıştı.

Galiba âşık oluyordu.

  * ●●●●



Chanyeol bu gece nöbete kalacağını unuttuğunu Sehun’u okuldan alma saati geldiğinde fark etmişti. Nöbetteyken Sehun’u hep Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun’a bırakırdı ancak bugün onlar yoktu.  İlişkilerine değişiklik katmak için bu geceyi otelde geçireceklerdi(!)

 _‘Aman ne güzel.’_ Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi. Daha o Jongin’e çıkma teklifi bile edememişti.

“Jongin!” diye mırıldandı. Jongin’den bu gece Sehun’la kalmasını isteyebilirdi. Hemen telefonunu alarak Jongin’e mesaj attı.

**Kime: Jongin**

_‘Hey. Senden bir şey isteyebilir miyim?’_

Gecikmeden cevap gelmişti.

**Kimden: Jongin**

_‘Tabiki^^’_

**Kime: Jongin**

_‘Bu gece nöbetteyim. Kyung’lar evde yoklar. Acaba benim için Sehun’a bakabilir misin? :)’_

**Kimden: Jongin**

_‘Hımm… Bilemedim ki, bakabilir miyim acaba? :)’_

Chanyeol gülümseyerek cevap yazdı.

**Kime: Jongin**

_‘Bilmem. Bakabilirsin bence  ;)’_

**Kimden: Jongin**

_‘Bakabilirim ama karşılığında bana ne vereceksin? ;)’_

**Kime: Jongin**

_‘Ne istersen ;)’_

**Kimden: Jongin**

_‘Bir akşam yemeği fena olmazdı ;)’_

**Kime: Jongin**

_‘Anlaştık. Bir akşam yemeği ;))’_

**Kimden: Jongin**

_‘Yaşasınn!! Hem akşam yemeği hem de Sehunnie’yi kaptım eheheh^^’_

Chanyeol içindeki kıskançlık tohumunun yeşerdiğini istemeden de olsa fark etmişti. Azıcık suçluluk duyuyordu ama kıskanmadan edememişti.

Cevap yazmak üzereyken aniden kapısı çalmıştı. Sekreteri içeriye girerek eğildi.

“Efendim. Bay Kim ve Bay Song sizi görmek için geldiler.”

“Tamam, içeriye gönder.” Chanyeol telefonu masasına bırakarak işine dönmüştü.

  * ●●●●



Jongin saat 15.00’e doğru Sehun’u kreşten almak için arabasına atlamıştı. Neşeli bir melodi tutturmuştu. Hem Sehun’la vakit geçireceği için hem de Chanyeol’un evini daha çok görebileceği için nedensizce mutluydu. Öğleden sonra mesajı aldığında stüdyoda dans ediyordu. Chanyeol’den gelen her mesajda olduğu gibi heyecanla mesajı açmıştı ve ricasını memnuniyetle kabul etmişti.

Kreşe vardığında saat tam 15.00’ti. Zamanlaması mükemmeldi. Arabadan inerek diğer ebeveynlerin beklediği yere doğru ilerledi. Çocuklar kreşten çıkmaya başlamıştı. Sehun’un Allaire’yle beraber el ele çıktığını görünce gülümsedi.

“Sehun-ah!” seslendi ve Sehun başını çevirdiğinde el salladı.

“NİNİ!” Sehun ve Allaire bağırarak hemen ona doğru koşturdular. İkisi de bacaklarına sarılarak onu selamladı.

Sehun başını kaldırarak ona baktı. “Nini, niye geldin? Bugün Çarçamba mı?”

Jongin gülerek Sehun’u düzeltti. “Çarşamba. Bugünü benimle geçirmek ister misin Sehunnie?”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “İsterim!!!” gülerek zıplamaya başlamıştı. Bu sırada Allaire’in elini de aşağı-yukarı sallıyordu.

Jongin yeniden gülerek Sehun’un seviyesine indi. “Çok güzel o zaman. Çünkü bu gece beraberiz. Baban nöbette olduğu için sana ben bakacağım.”

“Bu gece de mi vakit geçireceğiz? Yani bizde mi kalacaksın? Yaaaayyyy!” Sehun daha çok zıplamaya başlamıştı.

Bu sırada Allaire’in ailesi yanlarına gelmişti. Ve Allaire hemen babasına koşturdu. “Baba, bu gece Sehunnie’ye gidebilir miyim? Nini orada olacakmış.” Gözlerini kocaman açarak umut dolu bir şekilde babasına bakıyordu.

“Üzgünüm tatlım, bu gece olmaz. Büyükannen ve büyükbaban Fransa’dan gelecekler, unuttun mu?”

Küçük kızın gözleri hemen dolmaya başlamıştı. “İstemiyorum! Ben Nini’yle gitmek istiyorum!” babasına izin vermediği için sinirlenmişti.

Jongin ne yapacağını bilemeyerek kızın ailesine özür dilercesine baktı. Allaire’in yanına gelerek diz çöktü. “Başka zaman bir zaman sen, ben ve Sehunnie beraber vakit geçiririz. Hem büyükannenler Fransa’dan geliyorlarmış bak! Seni özlemişlerdir.” Ağlayan kızı yatıştırmaya çalışıyordu.

Allaire kollarını Jongin’in boynuna dolayarak daha çok ağlamaya başladı. “Ama ben Nini’yi istiyorum.” Babası Allaire’in Jongin’e bir süre daha sarılmasına izin verdikten sonra yanlarına geldi ve kızını kucağına almaya çalıştı. Biraz daha oyalanırlarsa havaalanına geç kalacaklardı. Allaire babasına direnerek ellerini ittiriyor ve Jongin’e daha sıkı sarılıyordu. En sonunda babası zorla kızını zapt ettiğinde Jongin özür dilercesine eğildi. Kızın ebeveynleri sorun olmadığını belirtircesine gülümsediler ve baş selamı verdikten sonra hala babasının kucağında olay çıkaran küçük kızla beraber uzaklaştılar. Ona kıymetli kurabiyesini ve sütünü verdikleri anda susacağı için anne ve babası bunu dert etmiyorlardı.

Jongin iç çektikten sonra ayağa kalktı ve yanındaki Sehun’a döndü. “Huuuh! Sehun-ah, gidelim mi?” Sehun üzgün gözlerle arkadaşının arkasından bakıyordu ama Jongin’i duyunca hemen dikkatini ona vermişti.

“Gidelim!!!” kollarını havaya kaldırarak kucağa alınmak istediğini belirtti.

Jongin kıkırdayarak Sehun’u kucağına aldı ve arabasına ilerlemeye başladı. Onu koltuğa oturttuktan sonra sürücü koltuğuna geçti ve yola çıktılar.

Sehun’un heyecanla neler yaptığını anlatmasıyla yolculukları keyifli geçmişti.

Eve vardıklarında Jongin, Sehun’a atıştırmalık verdikten sonra içeriye geçtiler. Akşam yemeği hazırlama zamanı gelene kadar onunla beraber çizgi film izlemişti. Sehun çizgi film izlerken kucağına yerleşerek inmeyi reddetmişti. O yemek yaparken de Sehun mutfak masasına oturarak çizim yapmıştı. Sehun’un durmak bilmeyen konuşmalarına ara ara karşılık vererek Sehun’un istediği yemekleri pişirmişti.

Keyifli geçen akşam yemeklerinden sonra Jongin, Sehun’la beraber istediği tüm oyunları oynamıştı. Bu sırada Chanyeol birkaç kez nasıl olduklarını öğrenmek için mesaj atmıştı. Yatma saati geldiğinde Sehun babasının onun için aldığı kitapların arasından bir tanesini seçerek Jongin’e vermiş ve ona okumasını istemişti. Tabii, bundan önce Jongin’e onunla beraber yatması için söz verdirmişti. Sehun ilk sorduğunda Jongin onun rahat edemeyeceğini düşünerek reddetmişti ama Sehun birden ağlamaya başlayınca eli ayağına dolanarak kabul etmek zorunda kalmıştı. Bu güzel, minik çocuğun gözyaşlarına dayanamıyordu. Hikâyenin yarısına bile gelmeden uyuyakalmıştı Sehun. Gülümseyerek üzerini örtmüş ve bir süre onu izlemişti. Sehun çok güzel bir çocuktu, büyüyünce ne kadar çok yakışıklı olacağı şimdiden belliydi.

Daha sonra Chanyeol’a Sehun’un uyuduğunu söyleyen bir mesaj atmış ve söz verdiği gibi küçük çocuğun yanına kıvrılmıştı, Sehun içgüdüsel olarak yanındaki sıcaklığa doğru sokulmuştu. İkisi birbirlerine sarılmış halde rüyalar âlemine geçiş yaptılar.

  * ●●●●



Jongin çalan telefonuyla beraber uyanmıştı. Tek gözünü açarak sesin geldiği yeri aradı. Yatağın kenarındaki çekmecenin üzerinden geliyordu ses. Homurdanarak uzandı ve telefonunu aldı. Arayana bakmadan cevapladı, başı yastığa düşmüştü hemen.

“Efendim?”

“Oh! Uyuyor muydun?” Chanyeol’un sesi sabahın erken saatine göre aşırı neşeli çıkıyordu.

“Eveeeet.” Jongin sızlanıyordu.

Chanyeol güldü. “Pardon. Pardon. Kapattıktan sonra değerli uykuna geri dönebilirsin, uykucu.”

Jongin uykulu bir sesle kıkırdadı. “Ne oldu?”

“Ah! Haber vermek için aramıştım. Yılbaşını bende kutluyoruz. Herkes gelecek. Hayır’ı cevap olarak kabul etmiyorum!!!” Chanyeol’un neşeli ve heyecanlı sesiyle Jongin uykulu uykulu kıkırdamıştı.

“Tamam, tamam geleceğim.”

“Anlaştık! Görüşürüz. Tamam, kapatıyorum şimdi. Uykuna dönebilirsin.” Jongin kapatmadan önce Chanyeol’un “Tam bir uykucu,” diye mırıldandığını duymuştu. Kendi kendine kıkırdayarak öteki tarafına döndü ve birkaç dakika geçmeden uykuya daldı.

Birkaç gün sonra yılbaşı akşamı Jongin soğuk kış günü için krem rengi kalın bir kazak seçmişti. Paltosuna ve atkısına sıkı sıkı sarındıktan sonra elindeki herkes için aldığı ufak-tefek hediyeleriyle Chanyeol’un evine gitmeye hazırdı. Kar yağışı yoğun olduğu için arabasını almak yerine metro ile gitmeye karar vermişti. Seul bembeyaz bir örtüye bürünmüştü ve kar aralıksız birkaç gündür yağıyordu. Yılbaşı için muhteşem bir kostüm giymişti Seul. Her dükkân, her köşe başı, her ağaç ve Seul’un ev sahipliği yaptığı her canlı yılbaşını kucaklamaya hazırdı.

Jongin birkaç durak sonra Chanyeol’un evine ulaşmıştı ve koşturarak apartmana girmişti. Asansördeyken saçlarına düşen kar tanelerini silkeledi. Ellerini birbirine sürterek ve üfleyerek ısıtmaya çalışıyordu.

Chanyeol kapıyı açtığında karşısında soğuktan kızarmış yanakları ve burnuyla yavru köpeğe benzeyen Jongin’i görünce gülmeye başlamıştı. “Çok mu üşüdün?”

Jongin dudak bükmüştü. “Gülmesene. Evet, dışarısı çok soğuk.” Jongin titreyerek Chanyeol’u kenara ittirdi ve içeriye girdi. Jongin evin sıcaklığını bedenini sarmalamasıyla iç çekmişti.

Yüzündeki ifade yeniden Chanyeol’u güldürmüştü. “Hoş geldin.”

Jongin dudak bükerek paltosunu Chanyeol’a uzattı ve daha fazla sıcaklık için içeriye koşturdu. Sehun yılbaşı ağacının altındaki hediye kutularıyla kendince bir oyun başlatmıştı. “Ben geldim, Sehunnie.”

Sehun hemen başını çevirdi. “Nini!!!” hızla ayağa kalkarak yanına koştu. Jongin eğilip onu kucakladığında Sehun kollarını boynuna sıkıca sarmıştı. “Hoş geldin!” iki yanağına da öpücükler kondururken Jongin kıkırdayarak geri çekildi.

“Hoş buldum.” Sehun’un iki yanağına öpücükler kondurduktan sonra hediyeleri ağacın altına bırakarak onunla beraber şöminenin yanındaki tekli koltuğa oturdu. “Beni özledin mi? Ben seni çok özledim…”

Sehun alt dudağını sarkıttı. “Özledim. Çok.”

“Ne kadar özledin?” Jongin sordu.

Sehun kollarını iki yana doğru genişçe açtı. “Buuuuuu kadar. Kocaman.” Jongin, Sehun’un sevimli ölçüsüne kıkırdayarak yeniden yanağını öptü.

Onları kapıdan izleyen Chanyeol ise içindeki kıskançlık tohumlarıyla savaşıyordu. Kendi oğlunu kıskanıyordu resmen! Hem de hoşlandığı adamdan! Hoşlanma kelimesi biraz hafif kalırdı ama… Neyse.

Chanyeol iç çekti ve kapının yeniden çalmasıyla kapıya bakmaya gitti. Bu sefer Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo gelmişti. Baekhyun yerinde duramıyordu, kırmızı bir Noel baba şapkası takmıştı. Kyungsoo ise hafif gülümsemesiyle yanında dikiliyordu.

“İyi akşamlar!!” Baekhyun neşeyle cıvıldayarak içeriye girdi.

“İyi akşamlar, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo başını iki yana sallayarak heyecanlı sevgilisinin arkasından içeriye girdi.

“Jongin-ah! Sehunnie!” Baekhyun yanlarına koşturdu ve üçü yerinde zıplayarak çığlık atmaya başladılar.

Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol birbirlerine bakarak iç çektiler. “Ömrümü onunla geçirme kararını yeniden mi düşünsem acaba?” Kyungsoo alaycı bir sesle mırıldandı. Chanyeol ona komik olmadığını belli edercesine bakıyordu.

Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo karşılarındaki üçlünün sohbet etmesini yüzlerinde hafif gülümsemeyle izliyorlardı. Baekhyun heyecanlı heyecanlı, ellerini sallayarak bir olayı anlatırken Jongin gülüyordu ve Jongin’in güldüğünü görünce Sehun da gülmeye başlıyordu.

Biraz sonra Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol’un hastaneden birkaç arkadaşı geldiğinde tamamlanmışlardı. Chanyeol herkesi masaya davet etti ve hep beraber yemeğe başladılar. Tabiki, Sehun Jongin’in yanına oturmuştu. Bu sefer Sehun, Jongin ve Chanyeol’un arasında oturuyordu. Yemekleri bol kahkaha ve sohbetle geçmişti. Yemekten sonra oturma odasına geçtiler ve oyunlar oynamaya başladılar.

Chanyeol gece boyunca kendini hep Jongin’i izlerken buluyordu. En çok aklına kazınan onun o muhteşem gülüşüydü. Soğuk kış gününde içini ısıtan, kalbinin yanmasını sağlayan, midesinde kasılmalar yaşamasına sebep olan ve kendi yüzüne sebepsizce bir gülümseme oturtan bir gülüştü.

Oyunun yarısındayken Sehun uyuyakalmıştı ve Chanyeol ve Jongin onu yatağına yatırmışlardı. Sehun’un yatmasıyla beraber Chanyeol içkileri buzluktan çıkarmıştı. İçkilerin gelmesiyle beraber ortam biraz daha rahatlamıştı. Jongin içkiyle arası olmadığı için sadece bir bardak içmişti. Aralarında en çok içen Baekhyun’du. Kyungsoo’nun kravatını beline başlamış, Noel baba şapkası yana yatmış bir halde koltukların önündeki sehpaya çıkmış dans ediyordu. Resmen şişenin dibine vurmuştu. Kyungsoo da hafif çakır keyif olduğu için sevgilisinin hareketlerini sırıtarak izliyordu. Baekhyun bir anda masadan inerek Kyungsoo’nun kucağına oturdu ve dansına orada devam etmeye başladı. Chanyeol ve Jongin hızla kalkarak Baekhyun’u iki kollarından tutarak Kyungsoo’nun kucağından havaya kaldırdılar. Baekhyun ayaklarını savurarak sızlanmaya başladı.

“Bırağğğkın beniğğğğ… bırağğkssssanıza… Soo, kurtar beniğğğğğ.” Sarhoş olduğu için kelimeleri sürtüşüyordu. Jongin ve Chanyeol onu karşı koltuğa oturttular. Kyungsoo koltuğa yayılmış onları izliyordu. Chanyeol’un hastaneden arkadaşları olanları kahkahalarla izliyordu.

Baekhyun’la daha fazla uğraşamayarak onu kendi haline bırakmışlardı –tabiki, Baekhyun hemen Kyungsoo’nun yanına geçmişti.

Gece yarısına çok az bir zaman kalmıştı ve Jongin soğuk havayı teninde hissetmek için balkona çıkmaya karar vermişti. Birkaç dakika sonra omuzlarında bir ağırlık hissedince başını çevirdi. Chanyeol omuzlarına polar bir battaniye örtüyordu.

“Hava soğudu iyice. Üşütmeyesin.” Gülümseyerek Jongin’in yanına, tırabzanlara yaklaştı.

Jongin başını iki yana sallayarak gülümsedi. “Yok, yok. Hem ben soğuğu seviyorum. Onu tenimde hissetmeye bayılıyorum.”

“Gerçekten mi? Ben pek sevmem.”

Jongin gülümseyerek bakışlarını gökyüzüne çevirdi. Kar hala aralıksız yağıyordu ve şehir rengârenk ışıklarla parlıyordu. Chanyeol hayran bakışlarla onun ufacık hareketlerini bile pür dikkat izliyordu. Jongin’in yüzündeki hafif gülümseme ona ayrı bir güzellik katmıştı. Chanyeol derin bir nefes alarak uzandı ve Jongin’in elini tuttu.

“Jongin-ah…” Chanyeol konuşmaya başladı. “Biliyorum, biz tanışalı çok uzun zaman olmadı ama sen çoktan içime işledin. İşimin ortasında bile aniden aklıma geliyorsun, dakikalarca hatta saatlerce aklımdan çıkmıyorsun. Hayatıma bir anda beklenmedik bir fırtına gibi giriş yaptın. Tüm hücrelerim senin adını sayıklamaya başladılar. Sen Sehun’dan sonra bu hayatta en çok istediğim varlıksın. Ben seni bulmuşken kaybetmek istemiyorum. Hep yanımda ol istiyorum… Kokun hep ciğerlerimi doldursun, aldığım en tatlı nefes ol istiyorum. Benim olmanı istiyorum, Jongin-ah. Beni kabul edecek misin?” Chanyeol durakladı ve kıkırdayarak ekledi. “Ve tabiki Sehun’u da?”

Jongin’in yanakları iyice kızarmıştı ve gözleri gecenin karanlığında yaşlarla parlıyordu. Hıçkırdı. “E-evet…” sesi fısıltıdan farksızdı. “Evet, kabul ederim. Sizi tüm kalbimle istiyorum. Chanyeol…” Jongin sonunda kaybederek yüzünü Chanyeol’un göğsüne gömdü ve gözyaşlarını serbest bıraktı. Chanyeol, Jongin’e –yeni sevgilisine—sıkıca sarılarak kendine çekti. Saçlarına uzun bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra geri çekildi.

Jongin’in yüzünü elleriyle kavradı ve gözyaşlarını başparmaklarıyla sildi. Yanaklarını okşayarak gözlerinin içine baktı. “Teşekkür ederim.”

“Ben sana uzun zaman önce âşık oldum, Chanyeol.” Jongin içini çekti ve gülümsemeye çalıştı.

Chanyeol ona gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi. “Ben de sana yavaş yavaş, her gün biraz daha fazla âşık oluyorum. Gerçekten çok teşekkür ederim.” Jongin yanağını Chanyeol’un eline yasladı ve iç çekti yeniden.

Chanyeol eğilerek sözlerini tatlı bir öpücükle –ve ayrıca ilk öpücükleriydi—mühürledi.

  * ●●●●



Chanyeol yine bir gün nöbetten döndüğünde Jongin ve Sehun’u saklambaç oynarken bulmuştu. Oturma odasının girişinde durarak hayatındaki en önemli ikiliyi izlemeye başladı. Yüzünde hafif gülümsemesi vardı. Jongin gözlerini kapatmış ona kadar sayarken Sehun kıkırdayarak uzun perdelerin arkasına saklanıyordu. Güya oradan görünmeyeceğini sanıyordu ancak perdenin kıpırdanması ve altından görünen minicik ayakları onu ele veriyordu. Jongin saymayı bitirdikten sonra gözlerini açtı.

“Nereye gitmiş Sehunnie?” Jongin perdenin altında kıpırdanan minik ayakları görmezden gelerek koltuğun arkasına gitti. “Burada yokmuş. Nerede ki?” bu sefer rotasını yemek masasının oraya çevirdi. “Aaa! Burada da yokmuş.” Sehun’un kıkırtıları ve perdenin kıpırtıları gittikçe artmıştı. Başını çevirdiğinde Chanyeol’un onları izlediğini görünce ona gülümsedi ve oyununa devam etti. Jongin bu sefer yavaş adımlarla perdeye yaklaştı ve bir anda perdenin arkasındaki küçüğe sarıldı. “Yakaladım seni!”

Aynı anda perdeden boğuk bir çığlık yükselmişti. “YAAAAAAH!”

Bir süre boğuşmanın sonunda Sehun kendini perdeden kurtarabilmişti. Ve Jongin’e dudak büküyordu. “Ama ben sobeleyecektim.”

Chanyeol gülerek oturma odasına girdi. “Ben geldim!”

Sehun’un yüzü hemen parlamıştı. “Baba!” Minik ayaklarıyla koşturarak Chanyeol’a sıkıca sarıldı. Chanyeol kucağına alarak öptükten sonra Jongin’in yanına geldi.

“Hoş geldin.” Jongin yanağından öperek söyledi. Chanyeol de yanağından öperek karşılık verdikten sonra Sehun’u yere bıraktı ve ellerini yıkamak için içeri geçti. Yeniden oturma odasına döndüğünde Sehun sehpanın üzerinde aksiyon figürleriyle oynuyordu. Chanyeol kendisini birazdan ortaya çıkacak arbedeye hazırladı.

“Sehunnie, hadi banyo yapalım.”

Sehun hızla başını ona doğru çevirdi, gözleri kocaman olmuştu ve ayağa kalktı. “Hayır!” çığlık attı.

Chanyeol irkilerek yüzünü buruşturdu ama gülümsemeye çalıştı. “Sehun-ah, haydi ama bebeğim—“

“HAYIR!” Sehun daha yüksek sesle çığlık atarak Chanyeol’a dil çıkardı ve ondan kaçmaya başladı.

Chanyeol iç çekerek oğlunun peşinden gitti. Sehun’u mutfakta Jongin’in bacağına sıkıca sarılmış halde bulmuştu. Jongin yaptığı yemeği bırakarak Chanyeol’a döndü.

“Neler oluyor?”

Chanyeol, Jongin’in sorusuna omuz silkerek oğluna yaklaştı. “Sehunnie, haydi babayla banyo zamanı!”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı ve Jongin’in bacaklarının arkasına daha çok sokuldu. “Hayır! İstemiyorum!”

“Sehun-ah…” Chanyeol iç çekmemek için kendisini zor tutuyordu. “Lütfen, zorluk çıkarma bebeğim. Beraber banyo yapacağız.”

“Ama ben seninle banyo yapmak istemiyorum! Nini’yi istiyorum.” Sehun başını kaldırarak yaşaran gözleriyle Jongin’e baktı. “Nini…”

Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi. Neden şaşırmıyordu ki? “Sehun—“

“Nini’yi istiyorum dedim!” Sehun yaşarmış gözlerini Chanyeol’a çevirdi ve ayağını yere vurdu. “Nini’yi istiyorum işte! Nini’yi, Nini’yi Nini’yi!”

Chanyeol biraz daha zorlarsa Sehun’un ağlamaya başlayacağını biliyordu o yüzden geri çekilmeye karar verdi. “Tamam, tamam. Nini’nle beraber banyoya o zaman. Ben yemeği hallederim.”

Jongin emin olamayarak Chanyeol’a baktı. “Emin misin?”

“Evet, eminim. Sen, Sehunnie’yle ilgilen.” Chanyeol, Jongin’in yanağına bir öpücük kondurarak kolunu okşadı.

“Tamam o zaman.” Jongin, Sehun’a döndü. “Haydi gidelim Sehun-ah.” Sehun kollarını yukarıya kaldırarak kendisini taşımasını istedi. Jongin kucağındaki küçük Sehunnie’yle beraber banyoya giderken Chanyeol arkalarından bakarak başını iki yana salladı ve Jongin’in hazırlamaya başladığı yemeğe döndü.

O akşam beraber bir aile gibi vakit geçirdikten sonra Jongin, Sehun ve Chanyeol’un ısrarları –yavru köpek bakışlarını unutmayalım—üzerine geceyi orada geçirmeye karar vermişti. Sehun uyku saati geldiğinde Nini’siyle uyumak istediği için ortalığı ayağa kaldırınca –Chanyeol de nöbetten dolayı yorgundu zaten—erken yatmışlardı. Chanyeol ve Jongin, Chanyeol’un büyük yatağında uzanmışlardı. Sehun ise Jongin’in göğsüne rahatça sokulmuş gözleri kapanmak üzereydi. Jongin hafif bir melodi mırıldanırken Sehun’un sırtını usul usul pışpışlıyordu. Jongin, Chanyeol’un kendisine ters ters baktığını fark edince sordu.

“Ne oldu?”

Chanyeol’un kaşları çatıldı. “Benimle hiç ilgilenmiyorsun.”

Jongin şaşakalmıştı. “Chanyeol, sen cidden… Bazen burada çocuk olanın Sehun mu yoksa sen mi olduğunu anlamıyorum. Sehun’dan farkın yok.”

“Ama benim de ilgiye ihtiyacım. Sevgilimin ilgisini istiyorum. Sen hepsini oğluma veriyorsun.”

Jongin burnunu kırıştırdı. “Kendi oğlunuzu kıskanmayı bırakın Bay Park.”

“Bırakamam!” Chanyeol sızlanmaya başlamıştı.

“Chanyeol!”

“Jongin!” Chanyeol aynı ses tonuyla karşılık verdi.

“Çocuksu davranmayı bırak, seni yaşlı adam.”

“Ben yaşlı falan değilim!” Chanyeol’un sesi bir tık yüksek çıktığı için Sehun kıpırdanarak sızlanmaya başlamıştı. Jongin hemen mırıldanmaya başladı ve Sehun’un sırtını rahatlatıcı bir şekilde pışpışlayarak çocuğu yeniden uyuttu.

“İlgi istiyorum, ilgi!” Chanyeol yanında sızlanıyordu ama Jongin onu umursamadan Sehun’u uyutmaya devam ediyordu. “Jongin, Jongin, Jongin, Jongin…” Chanyeol durmaksızın adını söylemeye başlamıştı.

Sehun uykusunda titrediğinde Jongin bu sefer Chanyeol’a tekme atmıştı. “Sus artık, çocuğu uyandıracaksın!” alçak sesle Chanyeol’u azarlıyordu.

Chanyeol dudak bükerek ayağını tutuyordu. “Zalim şey.”

Jongin büzülen dudaklarını görünce dayanamayarak uzandı ve Chanyeol’a tatlı bir öpücük verdi. “Senin ilgini daha sonra vereceğim. Şimdi uyuyalım, tamam mı?” yeniden tatlı bir iyi geceler öpücüğü verdikten sonra Sehun’u uyandırmamaya çalışarak yatağa rahatça yerleşti. Chanyeol aralarındaki Sehun’un üzerinden uzanarak Jongin’i ve Sehun’u şakaklarından öptü. “İyi geceler, bebeklerim.”

Daha sonra ikisine birden sarılarak kendisini huzurlu bir uykunun kollarına bıraktı.

  * ●●●●



Yan komşularının yatak odasındaysa durum tam tersiydi. Baekhyun'un durmak bilmeyen gevezeliği yüzünden yanındaki Kyungsoo yastıkla kulaklarını kapatarak yatıyordu. En sonunda sinirli bir iç çekişle yastığı kenara fırlattı.

"-sence de öyle değil mi, Soo?"

Baekhyun onun cevap vermesini beklemeden devam etmek için ağzını açtığında sinsi bir el yorganın altından yavaşça süzülerek pijamasının önünü kavramıştı. Dudaklarından tiz bir şaşkınlık çığlığı dökülmüştü.

"Susmak için ne kadar istiyorsun? " Kyungsoo tehlikeli bir fısıltıyla kulağına fısıldamıştı.

"5 tur. " Baekhyun'un cevabı geçirmemişti. Üyesinin üzerindeki el sıkılaşınca yeniden tiz bir sesle konuştu. "Tamam, 3 olsun. "

Kyungsoo dilini yanağından kulak memesine doğru sürükledi ve yeniden fısıldadı. “Aferin.”

  * ●●●●



Kyungsoo’nun ani sürpriziyle beraber apar topar valizlerini toplamış havaalanına yetişmişlerdi.

“Kyungsoo, nereye gidiyoruz?”

“Sürpriz.”

“Ama Kyungsoo—“

“Sürpriz.”

“Kyung—“

“Sürpriz. Baekhyun. Sus ve bekle.” Kyungsoo en sonunda dayanamayarak kızmıştı. Baekhyun ağzını yeniden açacakken Kyungsoo’nun bakışlarıyla susmuştu. Kollarını göğsünde birleştirip surat asarak arkasına yaslanmış ve şu uçuşun saatini beklemeye başlamıştı.

Aktarmalı olarak yaklaşık 12 saatlik yorucu bir uçuşun sonunda Amsterdam’a varmışlardı.

“Sürpriz Hollanda mıydı?” Baekhyun gözündeki güneş gözlüklerini düzelip etrafına bakarak sordu.

“Hayır, Amsterdam asıl gideceğimiz yerden önceki durağımız olacak.” Kyungsoo elindeki turist rehberini okuyarak söyledi.

“Daha nereye gideceğiz?” Baekhyun sızlanarak sordu. Zaten uçaktaki tüm çabalarına rağmen Kyungsoo’nun inadı yüzünden havada sevişenler kulübüne katılamamışlardı, morali bozuktu ama neyse ki bu yolculuğun birde dönüşü olacaktı. Kyungsoo’yu daha fazla kızdırmamak için susmaya karar vermişti. Ama meraktan çatlıyordu.

Havaalanından bindikleri taksiyle otele geçmişlerdi. Önce Kyungsoo duş aldıktan sonra Baekhyun duşa girmişti. Uzun, sıcak ve rahatlatıcı bir duş aldıktan sonra üzerinde bornozuyla banyodan çıkmıştı. Kyungsoo’yu uçakta kandıramamıştı ama bu sefer daha çok hazırlıklıydı. Banyodayken kendini bile hazırlamıştı. Bornozunu kenara çekerek bacağını hafifçe açığa çıkardı ve seksi olduğunu düşündüğü bakışlarla yatakta uzanan Kyungsoo’ya yaklaştı.

“Soo.” Alçak sesle fısıldadı. Kyungsoo istifini bile bozmadan yatmaya devam ediyordu. Baekhyun ayağını uzattı ve Kyungsoo’nun bacağında gezdirerek dikkatini çekmeye çalıştı ancak Kyungsoo’dan hala bir hareket yoktu. Baekhyun bu sefer de elini uzatarak Kyungsoo’nun karnında gezdirdi. Kyungsoo hafifçe kıpırdanarak Baekhyun’un eli ve ayağını üzerinden ittirdi.

“Rahat dur, Baekhyun.” Gözlerini açmadan söyledi.

Baekhyun birkaç saniye bekledi ve pes etmeden bu sefer ayağını Kyungsoo’nun kasığına doğru sürükledi. Kyungsoo ayak bileğinden tutarak onu tekrar ittirdi ve yeniden konuştu.

“Baekhyun, rahat dur dedim. Yorgunum.” Diğer tarafına döndü. Kıçını Baekhyun’a dönmüştü resmen!!

“Off yaa offf! Hiç havaya girmiyorsun. Bıktım senden.” Baekhyun ayaklarını yatağa vurarak sızlanıyordu. Kyungsoo’nun onu hiç tınlamadan yatmaya devam ettiğini görünce daha çok kızmıştı. Hırsla yataktan kalktı. “Ne halin varsa gör! Bende Red Light District’e giderim.”

Kyungsoo hiç kıpırdamadan mırıldandı. “Git bakalım gidebiliyorsan.”

Baekhyun ayaklarını yere vura vura ve sızlana sızlana banyoya geri döndü. Arkasından kapıyı çarpmayı unutmamıştı.

Ertesi sabah oteldeki kahvaltıdan sonra yine eşyalarını toplayarak tren garına gittiler. Önce tren ve sonra otobüsle 3 saatlik yolculuğun ardından Giethoorn Köyüne varmışlardı. Baekhyun tüm yolculuk boyunca surat asmıştı, Kyungsoo ise tabletiyle uğraşmıştı. Ama geldikleri yeri görünce Baekhyun’un yüzü aydınlanmıştı. Burası gezmek istediği yerlerin en başındaydı ve Kyungsoo’nun onu buraya getirdiğine inanamıyordu. Bir anda tüm siniri uçarak kendisini Kyungsoo’nun boynuna attı.

“Çok teşekkür ederim. Teşekkür ederim.” Yanağına sayısız öpücük kondurarak olduğu yerde zıplıyordu.

Kyungsoo aşırı heyecanlı sevgilisini belinden tutarak kendinden uzaklaştırdı ve hafifçe gülümsedi. “Tamam, tamam. Rica ederim. Haydi önce B&B’ye gidip eşyalarımızı koyalım daha sonra köy turuna başlarız.” Elini Baekhyun’un beline atarak onu önceden kiraladığı B&B’ye doğru sürüklemeye başladı.

Geldikleri yer _Kuzey’in Venedik’i_ olarak bilinen, ulaşımın sadece kanallarla yapıldığı yemyeşil bir köydü. Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo eşyalarını bıraktıktan sonra hemen kendilerini köyün sokaklarına atmışlardı. Ufak ufak ahşap köprülerin ve sazdan çatıları olan evlerin bulunduğu yollardan geçmişlerdi. Daracık sokakları arasında yürüyerek doğasına âşık olmuşlar ve yorulduklarında kanal kenarlarındaki ağaçların altında soluklanmışlardı. Daha sonra bir bot turuna katılarak köyün kanallarında dolaşmışlardı. Akşam yemeğinde kanal kenarındaki bir restoranda yöresel yemekleri tatmışlardı ve daha sonrasında ise Geythorn’dan dondurmalarını alarak göl manzarasını izlemeye gitmişlerdi. Masal gibi bir yerdi. Baekhyun buraya daha çok âşık olmuştu. Baekhyun tüm gün boyunca gördüğü her şeyin fotoğrafını çekmişti, Kyungsoo ise yüzündeki ufak gülümsemesiyle fark ettirmeden sevgilisini izlemişti.

Akşam ise kanal kenarındaki B&B’ye döndüklerinde Baekhyun kendisini bahçeye atarak yemyeşil çimenlerin üzerine uzanmıştı. Yıldızlar bu gece çok güzel görünüyorlardı. Gözlerini kapatarak temiz köy havasını derince içine çekti. Bu sırada Kyungsoo yanına gelerek battaniye getirmişti. Kalkmasını işaret ederek battaniyeyi yere sermiş, daha sonra üzerine beraber uzanmışlardı. Baekhyun başını Kyungsoo’nun koluna yaslayarak göğsüne sokulmuştu. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un parmaklarıyla oynarken Baekhyun yıldızları seyrediyordu. Açık havanın ve tenlerini yalayan hafif rüzgârın tadını çıkarıyordu. Bu gençliğinden beri Baekhyun’un hayaliydi ve âşık olduğu adamla bu hayali yaşamak duygularını yoğunlaştırmıştı. Sonra bir anda Kyungsoo sessizliği bozmuştu.

“Baek.”

Baekhyun başını çevirdiğinde kendisine yoğun bakışlarla bakan Kyungsoo’yla karşılaşmıştı. Baekhyun’un elini dudaklarına götürmüş ve elinin sırtına uzun bir öpücük kondurmuştu. Baekhyun elini geri çektiğinde parmağındaki yüzükle afallamıştı. Ağzı açık kalmıştı ve bakışlarını parmağındaki güzel yüzükten sevgilisinin gözlerine çevirmişti. Kyungsoo sevgilinin gözlerinin içine bakarak uzun zamandır hazırlandığı kelimeleri söyledi.

“Baek, benimle evlenir misin?”

Baekhyun’un gözleri dolmuştu ve alt dudağı titriyordu. Çok uzun zamandır bu anı hayal ediyordu ve Kyungsoo’nun ona böyle bir yerde evlenme teklifi etmesi onu çok duygulandırmıştı. Yaşlar gözlerinden akarken Kyungsoo doğrularak başparmağıyla sevgilisinin inci tanelerini silmişti. Baekhyun burnunu çekerek yüzünü Kyungsoo’nun göğsüne gömdü ve daha çok ağlamaya başladı. Kyungsoo’ya sıkıca sarıldı.

“Ee, cevabımı duyamadım?”

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’nun göğsüne zayıf bir yumruk atarak burnunu çekti. “Aptal. Bilmiyorsun sanki.” Hıçkırdı. “Evet, seninle evlenirim.”

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un yüzünü iki eliyle kavrayarak dudaklarını yumuşak bir öpücükle birleştirdi. Kyungsoo o gece Baekhyun’a dünyanın en narin insanıymış gibi davranmıştı. Daha önce hiç tamamen ortaya çıkarmadığı Baekhyun’a karşı hissettiği tüm duygularını serbest bırakarak gece boyunca onunla sevişmişti. Baekhyun altında tamamen eriyene, yalvarmaktan sesi kısılana kadar Baekhyun’un bedenine tapınmıştı.

  * ●●●●



"Chanyeol!!!! Kyungsoo bana evlenme teklif etti!!!! " Baekhyun'un bağırarak içeriye girmesiyle koltuktaki ikili hemen ayrılmışlardı. Jongin’in yanakları kırmızının en koyu tonuna bürünürken, Chanyeol’un kulaklarının ucu kızarıyordu. Baekhyun kızaran ikiliye bakarak sırıttı. “Yanlış bir zamanda mı geldim?”

Chanyeol’un kendisine attığı sert bakışlarla şuh bir kahkaha patlattı.

“Baekkie!” önce bir çığlık daha sonra da holde koşturan minik ayak sesleri oturma odasını doldurmuştu. Sehun oturma odasına girmeden önce koltuktaki ikili hemen ayrılmıştı.

“Sehun-ah!” Baekhyun küçüğü kucağına alarak yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu ve koltuktaki ikiliye döndü.

"Sehun yarın akşam bizde kalabilir. Bu akşam almak isterdim ama Kyungsoo'yla yapılacak ufak(!) bir kutlama se-"

"Öhö öhö!" Chanyeol'un büyüyerek ona oklar fırlatan gözlerini görünce lafını hemen kıvırmıştı. "—seansımız var, canım! Hehehe." kıkırdamıştı.

“Seans mı?” Sehun başını yana yatırarak sordu. “Ne seansı?”

Baekhyun duraklamıştı. “Ee… Soo hyung bana evlenme teklifi ettiği için ikimiz bir kutlama yapacağız Sehunnie. O yüzden seans demiştim.” Chanyeol oğlunun arkasından elini boynunda sağa-sola sallayarak Baekhyun’u öldüğünün işaretini verirken Baekhyun onu dinlemeden açıklama yapıyordu. “Evleniyorum Hunnie!”

“Evleniyor musun? Nasıl yani?” Sehun’un dudakları _‘o’_ şeklini almıştı.

“Yani Kyungsoo ile ilişkimiz artık resmi olacak, aynı evde yaşayacağız.” Baekhyun nasıl açıklama yapacağını düşünürken Sehun araya girdi.

“Ama siz zaten aynı evde yaşıyorsunuz. Aynı evde yaşayanlar evlenmiş mi oluyor?” Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı ve hemen babasına döndü.

“Baba, Nini de bizimle yaşamaya başlayabilir mi? Aynı evde olacağız ve böylece Nini’yle evlenmiş olacağız.” Sehun eliyle ağzını kapatarak kıkırdarken Chanyeol ve Jongin ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek gözlerini kırpıştırarak öylece bakakalmışlardı.

Baekhyun karşısındaki şaşkın ikilinin hallerine dayanamayarak yeniden kahkaha atmaya başladı.

  * ●●●●



Saat 11 gibiydi. Sehun yatalı birkaç saat olmuştu. Chanyeol ve Jongin ise oturma odasındaydılar; Chanyeol elindeki gitarını tıngırdatırken Jongin koltukta bacaklarını kendine çekmiş, yüzünü dizlerine yaslayarak hafif gülümsemesiyle onu izliyordu. Bir ilişkiye başlayalı neredeyse 6 ay olmuştu ve Chanyeol ve Jongin her şeyi yavaştan alarak birbirlerini tanıyorlardı. Jongin, Chanyeol’un nöbeti olduğu gecelerde Sehun’la beraber kalıyordu. O geceler Sehun, Jongin’in yanından ayrılmasına izin vermiyordu ve uyku saati geldiğinde Jongin de onunla beraber yatana kadar ağlıyordu. Sabah uyandığında yanında Jongin’i göremezse eğer işte o zaman asıl kıyameti koparıyordu. Jongin’in iş saatleri Chanyeol’a göre esnek olduğu için Chanyeol izinli olduğunda genelde günlerini Chanyeol’un evinde geçiriyorlardı. Bazen ise üçü dışarıda vakit geçiriyordu.

6 aylık ilişkilerinde en fazla ileriye gittikleri zaman birbirlerine sakso çektikleri zamandı. O da bir kez olmuştu. Neredeyse Sehun’a yakalanacaklardı. İlişkileri çoğunlukla birbirlerine verdikleri masum öpücükler ve bolca sarılmalarla geçiyordu. Jongin, Chanyeol’la ne zaman öpüşmeleri derinleşse kızarmaktan kendisini alıkoyamıyordu. Kızararak yanlış bir şey yapmaktan korktuğu için kendisini geri çekiyordu ve Chanyeol onun bir sonraki seviyeye geçmek istemediğini ya da korktuğunu düşünerek Jongin’e zaman vermek açısından kendisini tutuyordu.

Jongin ise Chanyeol’a karşı olan arzunun her geçen gün büyüdüğünü hissediyordu. Chanyeol’un bazen sonraki seviye için adım attığını hissediyordu ama utangaçlığını yenemediği için geri adım atıyordu. Birkaç haftadır utangaçlığını yenmek için içinde iç savaş başlatmıştı. Chanyeol’la yalnız kaldıkları her seferde _‘Bu sefer, yeneceğim!’_ diye düşünerek bir adım atmaya kalktığında utangaç tarafı hep galip gelerek gerilemesine neden oluyordu.

Şu anda da öyleydi. Koltukta büzülmüş Chanyeol’un gitar çalmasını izlerken içinde yeni bir iç savaş başlatmıştı. Bu sefer kazanacaktı, emindi!

Kendisine cesaret vermek için derin bir nefes aldı ve fikrini değiştirmeden bacaklarını koltuktan aşağıya sarkıtarak ayağa kalktı. Bir adımla Chanyeol’un önüne varmıştı. Tuttuğu nefesi bıraktı. Chanyeol başını kaldırarak önündeki esmere gülümsedi, parmakları hala gitarın üzerinde hareket ediyordu. Jongin eğilerek gitarı Chanyeol’un elinden aldı ve sehpanın üzerine koydu. Chanyeol’un yüzünde şaşkınlık ifadesi yerini almıştı ve Jongin’e bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Gitarla oynadığın yeter artık.” Sonra uçlarından tutarak tişörtünü çıkardı ve yere fırlattı. “Biraz da benimle oyna.”

_Nereden geliyordu bu cesaret?! Fazla kaçırmış olmalıydı!_

Chanyeol’un gözleri büyümüştü.

Yanaklarına yayıldığını hissettiği ısıyı görmezden gelerek ve kararından vazgeçmeden önce koltukta Chanyeol’un yanına oturdu. Daha sonra Chanyeol’un bacaklarına, karnının üzerinde uzandı. Chanyeol artık yüzünü göremediği için elleriyle koltuğun kenarından tutarak yüzünü ellerine gömdü. Nefesini tutmuş Chanyeol’un tepkisini bekliyordu.

Chanyeol sevgilisinin bu hareketine şaşırmıştı, hiç beklemiyordu ama memnun olmadığını söyleyemezdi. Yüzündeki şaşkınlık ifadesi yerini yavaşça anlayışa bırakmıştı ve dudakları hafifçe yukarıya doğru kıvrılmıştı. Elini yavaşça kaldırarak Jongin’in ensesine işaret parmağını bastırdı. Parmağını hafifçe baskı uygulayarak ensesinden omurilik çizgisine oradan kuyruk sokumuna kadar yavaşça ilerletti. Aynı şekilde parmağını yukarıya doğru ilerletti, bu sefer parmağını tene değdirmeden bir santim yukarıda tutmuştu. Jongin’in bedeninin hafifçe titrediğini görebiliyordu.

Yeniden, bu sefer dört parmağının hepsini sırtında aşağı yukarı hareket ettirmeye başladı. Jongin’in bedeninin irkilmelerini bacaklarında ve parmak uçlarında hissediyordu. Tırnağını etine bastırarak sırtında çizgiler oluştururken Jongin’in ağzından kaçan minik iniltiyi kaçırmamıştı. Esmer tenin üzerinde belli olmaya başlayan kızarıklıklar tenini daha da güzelleştiriyordu Chanyeol’un gözünde. Ahh, bu esmer tene dokunmayı ne kadar uzun zamandır bekliyordu…

Jongin titrek bir nefes içine çekti ve dizlerinin üzerinde doğruldu. Gözlerinde titreşen parıltılarla Chanyeol’un gözlerine baktı. Yanakları kırmızının en güzel tonuyla parlıyordu. Nasıl da güzeldi. Chanyeol’un gözünde nasıl da güzeldi…

Jongin yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve hızlı bir hareketle pantolonunu çıkardı. Üzerinde sadece siyah iç çamaşırıyla Chanyeol’un önünde dikiliyordu. Chanyeol’un irisleri şehvetle beraber daha da koyulaşıyor ve büyüyordu. Jongin bakışlarını bir an Chanyeol’un yoğun bakışlarından kaçırarak yere çevirdi ve alt dudağını dişledi. Bu utangaç ama aynı zamanda ona göre cesur hareketleri Chanyeol’u daha çok eğlendiriyordu.

 Jongin bir şey demeden Chanyeol’un önünde durdu ve ters dönerek kucağına oturdu. Sırtını göğsüne yaslayarak Chanyeol’un kucağına yerleşti. Chanyeol daha rahat oturmak için koltukta biraz geriye kayarak yayıldı. Jongin başını omzunun üzerinde hafifçe çevirdi ve Chanyeol’un gözlerinin içine baktı. Elini kaldırarak Chanyeol’un ensesine koydu ve dudaklarını yumuşak bir öpücükle birleştirdi. Sade, sadece dudakların birbirine değdiği bir öpücüktü. Jongin hafifçe geri çekilerek Chanyeol’a güzel gülümsemesini sundu. Dudaklarını yeniden Chanyeol’un dudaklarına bastırdı ama bu sefer daha sert baskı uygulamıştı. Parmaklarını Chanyeol’un saçlarında gezdirerek aralarına soktu ve çekiştirdi. Chanyeol homurdanarak dudaklarını daha sert bastırdı ve Jongin’i sertçe öpmeye başladı. Ellerini Jongin’in yanlarına koyarak aşağı-yukarı hafifçe gezdiriyordu. Jongin, Chanyeol’un sıcak ellerinin altında ürpermişti.

Chanyeol ellerini yavaşça Jongin’in karnına doğru sürükledi. Jongin’in alt dudağını dişleriyle çekiştirirken aynı zamanda Chanyeol’un parmak uçlarının baskısıyla Jongin inlemişti. Dilini Jongin’in alt dudağında gezdirerek, dudağının kenarından baskı uyguluyordu. Chanyeol’un parmakları göğüs uçlarına değince Jongin dudaklarını aralayarak içine keskince bir nefes çekti. Chanyeol vakit kaybetmeden aralanan dudaklardan dilini içeriye kaydırdı. Dilini dişlerinde dolaştırdıktan sonra damağına fiskeler atıyordu ve daha sonra Jongin’in diliyle dansa başlıyordu. Jongin’e nefes almak için zaman bırakmıyordu. Mademki Jongin kendisini ona sunmuştu, o da kendisine sunulanı fazlasıyla alacaktı.

Parmakları Jongin’in göğüs uçlarının etrafında daireler çiziyordu. Jongin nefes alma ihtiyacıyla dudaklarını Chanyeol’un dudaklarından ayırdı ve başını Chanyeol’un başına yasladı. Yanakları birbirine sürtüyordu. Jongin’in aralık dudaklarından süzülen nefes sesleri Chanyeol’un yanağına çarpıyordu ve sıcaklığı ikisini de kavurmak üzereydi. Parmaklarıyla kavradığı kahverengi tepecikleri çimdikleyerek çekiştiriyordu. Parmaklarının altında sertleşerek hafifçe büyüyen tepecikler ağzını sulandırıyordu. Onların tadına bakmak için sabırsızlanıyordu. Jongin’in bedeninin tadına bakmayı uzun zamandır bekliyordu ve bu gece ona tapınma gecesiydi. Bu kusursuz, yıllarca dansla yoğurulan, kıvrak ve kıvrımlı bendenin her bir santimini tek tek dudaklarıyla, diliyle, dişleriyle ve parmaklarıyla keşfedecekti. Her bir kusurundaki kusursuzlukları hafızasına kazıyacaktı. Esmer tende kendi izlerini bırakacaktı, Jongin’in ona ait olduğunu herkes görmeliydi.

Jongin başını Chanyeol’un omzuna yasladı ve esmer boynunu ortaya çıkardı.  Chanyeol başını çevirerek dudaklarını kusursuz boyna bastırdı, bu sırada tırnaklarını Jongin’in hassas göğüs uçlarına bastırarak yüksek sesle inlemesine neden olmuştu. Tırnaklarının baskısını artırarak Jongin’e çığlık attırmıştı. Daha sonra tırnaklarıyla göğsünden karnına doğru bir yol izledi. Dudaklarını, Jongin’in çene kemiğinin belirgin arkasındaki noktanın hemen altına bastırdı ve emmeye başladı. Jongin’in çene hattı onu hep etkilemişti ve tam oranın altında kendi izinin olması karnında bir kıvılcım çakmasına neden olmuştu. Çenesin altına yaptığı ize bakmak için geri çekildi ve esmer tendeki allığı görünce sırıttı. Aynı çizgiyi takip ederek boğazının ortasına iz bırakmak için dudaklarını yapıştırmıştı. İz oluştuğundan emin olduktan sonra dişleriyle kızarttığı deriyi çekiştirdi ve daha sonra acısını almak ister gibi yaladı. Ellerini düzleştirerek avuçlarını Jongin’in karnına yasladı ve hafifçe kasıklarına kaydırdı. Jongin’in kasıklarındaki sıcaklık avuçlarını yakıyordu.

Chanyeol’un ellerini kasıklarında hissedince Jongin içini çekmişti. Chanyeol’un sağ eli Jongin’in önündeki çadırı aniden kavradığında Jongin içgüdüyle kalçasını geriye doğru ittirmişti. Chanyeol’un sertliğine sürten dolgun kalçalarla Jongin’in boynunu sertçe ısırmıştı. Jongin’in dudaklarından alçak sesli acı inleme döküldü. Chanyeol, Jongin’in çadırındaki ve kasığındaki elini bastırarak kalçalarının kendisine daha çok baskı uygulamasını ağlıyordu ve bu sırada yüzünü Jongin’in boynuna yaslayarak inliyordu. Chanyeol’un eli Jongin’i iç çamaşırının üzerinden okşuyordu. Önce yavaştan başlayarak hareketlerini hızlandırdığında Jongin bir elini Chanyeol’un kasığındaki elinin üzerine koymuş onu kavrarken diğer elini Chanyeol’un başının arkasına koyarak saçlarını çekiştiriyordu. Aynı anda kalçalarını Chanyeol’un kucağında bastırarak içgüdüsel hareketlerle hafifçe ileri-geri sallanıyordu. Chanyeol’un sıcak nefesi boynundan göğüs uçlarına süzülerek ürpermesine neden oluyordu. Gözlerini sımsıkı kapatmış Chanyeol’un kendisine verdiği zevkin tadını çıkarıyordu.

Jongin bir anda havalandığını ve döndürüldüğünü hissetmişti. Gözleri birden açıldı ve kendisini Chanyeol’un kararan gözlerine bakarken buldu. Chanyeol iki yanından kavrayarak onu kucağına çekti ve iki elini Jongin’in boynunun yanına koydu. Onu boynundan sıkıca tutarak daha sert öpmeye başladı. Dolgun dudakları dişleriyle eziyor, dudaklarıyla sömürüyordu resmen. İçlerindeki birikmiş ve pusuda bekleyen arzu artık kendisini daha çok ortaya çıkarıyordu ve birbirlerine karşı olan arzularını birbirlerinin dudaklarından susamışçasına içiyorlardı. Jongin bir süre sonra dudaklarını Chanyeol’un ezici dolgun dudaklarından kurtararak ellerini destek için onun omuzlarına yasladı. İçindeki utangaçlık duygusunu bastıralı çok olmuştu ve şehvet üstünlük kazanmıştı. Kalçalarını hafifçe kaldırıp indirerek Chanyeol’un sertliğine hem sürtünüyor hem de baskı uyguluyordu. Bu hareketi birkaç kez tekrarladıktan sonra Chanyeol de kalçalarını kaldırarak Jongin’in inişleriyle buluşuyordu.

Chanyeol geriye çekildi ve fısıldadı. “Jongin-ah… Seni seviyorum.”

Jongin ilk kez duymadığı kelimeler olmasına rağmen her duyuşunda kızarıyordu ve şu an da bir istisna değildi. Alt dudağını dişledikten sonra fısıldadı Jongin de. “Bende seni seviyorum, Chanyeol-ah.” Bu sözleri söylemeye hala alışamamıştı ama duygularını Chanyeol’den saklamak da istemiyordu. Chanyeol Jongin’in renklenen elmacık kemiklerinden bakışlarını Jongin’in kızaran dolgun dudaklarına çevirdi ve yarı baygın gözlerle bakmaya başladı. İleriye uzanıp tek tek minik öpücükler konduruyordu Jongin’in dudaklarının her yerine. Önce dudağının kenarı, sonra bir santim yanı daha sonra dudağının ortası… Böyle böyle devam ediyordu. Dudağının kenarında durduğunda Jongin’e onu sevdiğini yenden fısıldamıştı. En sonunda üst dudağının kenarına geldiğinde dilini dışarı çıkarıp diliyle hafifçe bir fiske attı. Jongin kontrolünü kaybederek yeniden inlemeye başlamıştı. Elini Chanyeol’un saçlarına geçirdi ve kalçalarını daha sert bastırdı. Bu hareketiyle Chanyeol elleriyle Jongin’in belini sardı ve ayağa kalktı. Bir elini destek için Jongin’in kalçasının altına koyarak yatak odasına doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Jongin düşmemek için bacaklarını Chanyeol’un beline sarmıştı. Dudaklarını Chanyeol’un kulaklarına bastırmış ağırlaşan soluklarını hissetmesini sağlıyordu.

Odaya girip kapıyı arkasından tekmeyle kapattıktan sonra Jongin’i yavaşça büyük yatağın ortasına yatırdı. Kendi üzerindeki fazlalıklardan kurtulmak için geri çekildiğinde Jongin kollarını uzatarak sızlanmıştı. “Gitmeeee…”

Jongin’in büzülmüş dudaklarına kıkırdayarak bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra yeniden doğruldu Chanyeol. “Buradayım.”

Hızla iç çamaşırına kadar kıyafetlerini çıkardı ve çekmeceden lube şişesini aldıktan sonra Jongin’in üzerindeki yerini aldı. Dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra sabırsızlıkla beklediği tapınma işlemine başlayacaktı. Boynuna sıra sıra kelebek öpücükler bırakarak sol köprücük kemiğine geldi ve kemiği dişleriyle çekiştirdi. Köprücük kemiği boyunca dişlerini sürterek bir hat çizdi ve daha sonra emerek kızartmaya başladı. Orada işi bittikten sonra aynı işlemi sağ tarafa geçerek aynı işlemi tekrarladı. Jongin’in sol elini sağ eliyle kavrayarak yatağa bastırdı.

Doğrularak sağ elini tuttu ve elinin sırtına bir öpücük kondurdu. Uzun, esmer parmakları diliyle takip etti ve uçlarına tek tek öpücük kondurdu. Avuç içine uzun bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra bileğini hafifçe dişledi. Bileğinde şişen nabzını diliyle bastırarak, hızlı atışlarını dilinin altında hissediyordu. Dilinin ucuyla dirseğinin iç kısmına ıslak bir yol çizdi. Dudaklarını oraya kapatarak emmeye başladı. Emmesinin etkisiyle sıcaklayan ve kızaran tenini hissedebiliyordu. Tatmin olduktan sonra orayı bırakarak yine diliyle ıslak bir yol çizerek göğsünün hemen üstüne dudaklarını bastırdı. Islak, sesli bir öpücük bıraktıktan sonra parmaklarının koltukta işkence ettiği hassas tepeciklere ulaştı. Dudaklarıyla arasında bir santim kala durakladı ve sıcak nefesini üfledi. Jongin inleyerek göğsünü yukarıya kaldırmış ve Chanyeol’un elini sıktırmıştı.

Sonunda başını eğerek dolgun dudaklarını Jongin’in kahverengi tepeciğine kapatmıştı. Duraklamadan içine çekerek emmeye başladı. Jongin’in parmaklarını daha çok sıktırdığını hissediyordu ama canının yandığını umursamadan yaptığı işe devam ediyordu. Bir süre sonra emmeyi bırakarak dişleriyle çekiştirmeye başladı. Hem dişleriyle çekiştiriyor hem de dudaklarını bastırarak olağanca gücüyle içine çekiyordu. Aynı ilgiyi Jongin’in diğer göğüs ucuna yapmayı ihmal etmemişti Chanyeol.  Jongin’in inlemeleri iyice hassaslaşan göğüs uçlarıyla beraber katlanarak yükseliyor ve çığlıklara dönüşüyordu. Holün sonunda uyuyan minik bir çocuk olduğu gerçeği aklına gelince Jongin hassas göğüslerindeki muameleden dolayı dudaklarını dişleyerek çığlıklarını bastırmaya çalışıyordu ancak bazen kendisine engel olamıyordu.

Chanyeol dudaklarını iki göğsünün arasına bastırarak dişlemeye başladı. Göbek deliğine varana kadar dişleriyle esmer teni çekiştirerek ilerlemişti. Jongin’in boynundaki elini sürükleyerek üst bedeninde gezdiriyordu. Göbek deliğinde duraklayarak dilini çevresinde döndürdükten sonra deliğe baskı uygulamaya başladı. Dilini bastırarak geri çekiyor, çevresinde daire çizdikten sonra yeniden ama daha sert bastırıyordu. Dişlerini Jongin’in pelvic kemiğine sürükledi, belli olan çıkıntıya dişlerini sapladı. Jongin nefesini keskince içine çekince Chanyeol sırıttı. Hassas noktalarından birini bulmuştu. Kasık çizgisi boyunca dudaklarını sürükleyerek kırmızı izler bırakıyordu. Jongin ise dudaklarından kaçan inlemelerle kafasını yatağa daha çok gömüyordu. Jongin’in üst bedenindeki eliyle ise arada tırnaklarını kullanarak kırmızı çizgiler oluşturuyordu. Hafifçe doğrularak bitmemiş eserine baktı Chanyeol. Chanyeol’un tırnaklarıyla ve dudaklarıyla bıraktığı izler esmerin bedeninde hayat bulmuş, tonlarını en güzel şekilde yansıtıyordu.

Sağ elini Jongin’in elinden kurtararak Jongin’in baldırlarını kavradı ve onları ayırdı. Bacaklarının arasına iyice yerleşti. Chanyeol’un uzun, sihirli parmaklarının altında Jongin eriyordu.

Chanyeol dudaklarını dolgun, etli baldırlarına değdirerek dudaklarının sürtmesini sağlıyordu. Baldırlarında rastgele kızarıklıklar ve morluklar bırakarak dizine doğru ilerledi. Dizinin arkasındaki hassas bölgeyi dişleriyle çekiştirdikten sonra dudaklarını ayak bileğine bastırdı ve diğer bacağına geçti. Bu sefer ayak bileğinden başlayarak dudaklarını dizinin arkasına sürüklemiş, dişleriyle orada birazcık oyalandıktan sonra sıkı ve dolgun baldırına ilerledi. Aynı morumsu ve kırmızımsı izleri oraya da bıraktıktan sonra dizleri üzerinde doğruldu.

Jongin, Chanyeol’un üzerinden kalktığını hissedince gözlerini aralamıştı. Ağır ağır nefesler soluyordu ve tüm bedeni Chanyeol’un eseri sonucunda kızarıklıklarla kaplanmıştı. Önündeki görüntü Chanyeol’un ağzının sulanmasına ve üyesinin şişmesine neden olmuştu. Jongin’in yarı baygın bakışları altında uzanarak iç çamaşırını yavaşça ince bacaklarından sıyırdı. Jongin’in penisi karnına doğru eğilmişti. Sertleşmiş üyenin başında toplanan sıvıdan bir damla Jongin’in göbeğine düşmüştü. Chanyeol dilini göbeğinde gezdirerek sıvıyı diliyle buluşturdu. Ağzında patlayan Jongin’in kendine has tadı boğazından gelen derin bir inlemeye sebep olmuştu.

Jongin’in baldırlarını sıkıca iki eliyle kavradı. Chanyeol, Jongin’in uzunluğunun kökünden başlayarak morumsu başına kadar öpücüklerini sıraladı. Diliyle şişkin başında daire çizdikten sonra yarığa birkaç dokunuşta bulundu. Daha sonra öpücüklerini sıraladığı yolda diliyle bir hat çizdi. Elleriyle Jongin’in baldırlarının iç kısmına masaj yapıyordu. Gövdesinde durarak bir süre dudaklarıyla orayı emdi.

“C-Chanyeol… ahhh… “ Jongin inleyerek belini yukarıya kaldırdı. Chanyeol vakit kaybetmeden Jongin’in penisinin ucunu ağzına alarak emmeye başladı. “…nghhh…” Jongin’in dudaklarından minik iniltiler süzülüyordu.

Chanyeol eliyle gövdesini sararak okşamaya başladı. Önce başını emiyor daha sonra boğazına çarpana kadar içine çekiyordu. Penisin altında dilini gezdirerek yumuşak toplarına geldi. Topları ağzına çekip emiyor daha sonra diliyle fiskeler atıyordu. Sonra yeniden dudaklarıyla penisini takip ederek onu ağzına kabul ediyordu. Birkaç dakika boyunca ritüeli tekrarlamıştı.

Aniden elleriyle Jongin’in bedenini yüzüstü çevirmişti. Jongin’in bacaklarından yukarıya doğru parmaklarını sürükledi ve kalçasını okşadıktan sonra elini altına sokarak Jongin’in alt kısmını havaya kaldırdı. Dudaklarını Jongin’in kalça yanaklarında gezdirmeye başladı. Daha sonra dudaklarını kalçasının hemen altındaki yere bastırarak emmeye başladı. Oradaki izden yeterince tatmin olduktan sonra Jongin’in iki kalça yanağını da daha fazla izlerle doldurmaya başladı. Jongin elleriyle çarşafı sıkıyor, dişleriyle çekiştiriyordu. İnlemelerini bastırmak için dişlediği çarşaftan dolayı sesi boğuk çıkıyordu. Elleriyle iki yanağını kavrayarak altındaki dolgunluğu sıkıp bırakıyordu. Daha sonra iki yanağını ayırarak kendisini bekleyen yere ulaştı.

Ancak Jongin birden gerilerek bacaklarını birbirine bastırmaya çalışmaya başlamıştı. “C-Chanyeol!” kekelemişti ve Chanyeol şaşırarak kafasını kaldırdığında esmerin yüzündeki kızarıklığı görmüştü.

“O-orası olmaz…” bakışları buluştuğunda Jongin bakışlarını kaçırarak fısıldadı.

“Jongin-ah, senin bedeninin her bir santimini hem ellerimle hem de dudaklarımla keşfetmek istiyorum. Sen benim mabedimsin. Sana tapınmama izin ver, lütfen. Utanma.” Chanyeol baldırlarını arkalarını okşayarak Jongin’i rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu.

“A-ama-“

“Aması yok. Uzun zamandır bunu bekliyorum ben, şimdi bana izin ver. Lütfen.” Chanyeol uzanarak sevgilisinin yanağına doğru fısıldadı ve oraya ufak bir öpücük kondurdu.

Jongin sonunda hafifçe rahatlayarak bacaklarını açtığında Chanyeol hemen kalçalarını yeniden kavrayarak ayırmıştı. Diliyle dudaklarını ıslattıktan sonra eğildi ve dudaklarının keşfetmek için karıncalandığı yere dudaklarını bastırdı. Deliğinin yanına uzun bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra dilini deliğin etrafında gezdirmeye başladı. Jongin’in kalçalarını biraz daha ayırarak diliyle girişine baskı uygulamaya başladı. Biraz gevşedikten sonra dilinin rahatça içine kaymasına izin verdi. Sıcak ve kasılan kadifemsi duvarları diliyle dokunarak açmaya çalışıyordu. Jongin bir süre sonra iyice gevşeyerek kendisini Chanyeol’un yüzüne doğru itmeye başladı. Yüzünü yatağa gömüyordu ve parmaklarının altındaki çarşaf kırış kırış oluyordu. Chanyeol onun yeterince gevşediğini düşündükten sonra az önce yatağa bıraktığı lube şişesini aldı. Parmaklarına sıvıyı döktükten sonra dilini Jongin’in girişinden çekerek yerini işaret parmağına bıraktı. Jongin geri çekildiği için tam sızlanacakken girişine baskı uygulayan parmakla içini çekmişti. Chanyeol parmağını Jongin’in içine itip çıkarırken dudaklarını Jongin’in perineum bölgesine bastırdı. Jongin bir anda titremeye başlamıştı ve bedenindeki kasılmaları kontrol edemiyordu. Aldığı zevkten dolayı ağlamak üzereydi.

Chanyeol çok geçmeden Jongin’in içindeki parmaklarını önce ikiye daha sonra üçe çıkarmıştı. Dişleri ve diliyle taciz ettiği perineum bölgesi ve içindeki parmaklarla Jongin’i çıldırtmak üzereydi. Jongin’e o kadar odaklanmıştı ki neredeyse iç çamaşırının üzerinden karnına yapışan ve onu fark etmesi için bağıran kendi üyesini unutacaktı. Jongin’in arkasından çekilerek yatağa bıraktığı lube şişesini yeniden aldı ve üyesine bol miktarda boca etti. Birkaç kez eliyle çekiştirdikten sonra Jongin’in kalçalarını iki yandan kavradı ve penisini yanaklarının arasında sıkıştırdı. İleri-geri giderek Jongin’in deliğine sürtünmeye başlamıştı. Birkaç saniye boyunca sürtünmeyi devam ettirmişti ve Jongin’in dolgun kalçaları arasında kayan penisinin görüntüsüyle şehveti bir seviye daha katlanmıştı. Geri çekilerek penisinin başını Jongin’in içine kaydırdı. Ve devam etmeden önce Jongin’in kulağına eğildi.

“Özür dilerim, bebeğim.”

Kendini tutamayarak tüm gücüyle yüklenerek penisinin tamamıyla Jongin’in içine gömülmüştü.

“Ahhhh!” ikisinin dudaklarından dökülen inlemeler farklıydı. Birisi kalçasındaki yanmadan diğeri ise penisini saran sıkı duvarlardan dolayıydı. Jongin derin nefesler alarak içindeki uzunluğa alışmaya çalışıyordu. Chanyeol ise Jongin’in ensesinden başlayarak omuzlarını öpücüğe boğuyordu. Hem kendine hâkim olabilmek hem de Jongin’i rahatlatmak için ona tatlı sözler fısıldıyordu. Bir süre sonra Jongin’in sesi fısıltı halinde çarşafa dökülmüştü.

“Hareket et, l-lütfen.”

Chanyeol doğrularak Jongin’i belinden kavradı ve yavaşça başı içinde kalacak şekilde geriye çekildi. Sonra aynı yavaşlıkta yeniden içine gömüldü. Birkaç defa bu hareketini tekrarladı. Jongin’in duvarlarının kasılmalarını iliklerine kadar hissediyordu. Ona deli oluyordu.

Yavaş hareketleri hızlanmaya başlamıştı ve birkaç vuruştan sonra Jongin başını geriye atarak çığlık atmıştı. Tatlı noktasını bulduğunu anladığında sırıtarak aynı yere konumlanarak daha hızlı, daha sert vuruşlar yapmaya başlamıştı. Kulaklarında müzikal zevk yaratan Jongin’in tatlı inlemelerine çok geçmeden Chanyeol’un derin sesi de eklenmişti. Zaten derin olan sesi aldığı zevkten dolayı daha da derinleşmişti ve bu onu çok daha seksileştirmişti. Jongin’i belinden kavrayarak yukarıya kaldırdı ve sırtını göğsüne yapıştırdı. Bir eliyle Jongin’i çenesinden tutarak kendisine çevirdi ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Vuruşları daha da hızlanmıştı. Onu kendine daha çok çekmeye çalışıyordu. Jongin’in en derinlerine ulaşmak istiyordu. Jongin’in kendisini günlerce hissetmesini istiyordu.

Dudaklarını Jongin’in dudaklarından çekerek kulak memesinin altına bastırdı. Diliyle kulağında hat çizdikten sonra kulak memesini ağzına çekti. Penisinin etrafındaki kasılmaları hissedince Jongin’in yakın olduğunu anlamıştı. Bir elini karnının üzerinden kaydırarak Jongin’in penisini kökünden kavradı ve boşalmasına engel oldu. Jongin’in şiş dudaklarından dökülen sızlanmalarına kıkırdayarak karşılık verdi.

“Birlikte, aşkım. Birlikte geleceğiz.”

Bir anda Jongin’in içinden çıkarak onu yatağa sırtüstü yatırdı ve bacaklarını beline sardı. Penisini vakit kaybetmeden içine kaydırmıştı. Eğilerek dudaklarını birleştirdiğinde Jongin kollarını boynuna sararak onu daha çok kendine çekmişti. Islak ve dağınık öpüşmelerinin seslerine odada yankılanan tenin tene çarpma sesi eşlik ediyordu. Jongin topuklarını Chanyeol’un kalçalarına bastırarak onu içine daha çok itmeye ve üzerindeki Chanyeol’un ağırlığına rağmen kalçalarını kaldırarak onunla buluşmaya çalışıyordu. Bedenlerinin arasındaki sürtünmeden dolayı daha fazla dayanamayarak Chanyeol’un dudaklarına doğru inleyerek boşalmaya başlamıştı Jongin. Jongin’in orgazmının etkisiyle duvarlarında sıkışan Chanyeol alnını Jongin’in alnına yaslayarak kendini bıraktı. Dudaklarından birbirlerinin isimleri dökülerek zirveye beraber ulaşmışlardı.

Chanyeol titreyen bedeninin üzerinde kontrol hakimi olamadığı için Jongin’in üstüne yığılmıştı. Penisinin Jongin’in içindeki titreşimlerini hala hissediyordu. İki beden hızla soluyarak nefeslerini düzene sokmaya çalışıyordu. Jongin eliyle Chanyeol’un sırtına vurarak konuştu.

“Çok ağırsın.”

Chanyeol özür dileyerek ve içinden çıkmadan yana devrildi. Yüzünü Jongin’in yüzüne yaklaştırarak burnuna ufak bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Gözlerimin gördüğü en güzel şeysin.” Daha sonra dudaklarını Jongin’in alnına uzun süre bastırdı.

Jongin kızararak yüzünü Chanyeol’un boynuna gömdü ve onu boynundan öptü. “Seni seviyorum, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol, Jongin’in saçlarını okşayarak mırıldandı. “Bende seni seviyorum, Jongin.”

Birkaç dakika sonra Jongin geri çekilerek Chanyeol’u ittirmiş ve aniden üzerine çıkmıştı. Hala içinde olan penisin ani hareketiyle biraz daha derinine ilerlediğini hissedince ikisi de inlemişti. Ellerini Chanyeol’un göğsüne bastırarak eğildi ve dudağına hızlı bir öpücük kondurdu.

Gülümseyerek geri çekildi ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “İkinci tur?”

  * ●●●●



**_Baeksoo’nun Düğününden_ **

Herkes seferber olmuş bir anda ortadan kaybolan iki damadı arıyordu. Birazdan nikâh töreni başlayacaktı ve onları birkaç saniye yalnız bıraktıkları anda damatlar ortadan kaybolmuşlardı. Jongin ve Chanyeol sağdıçları oldukları damatları otelin her bir köşesinde aramaya çıkmışlardı.

Chanyeol telefonunu çıkararak Jongin’i aradı. “Buldun mu onları?”

Jongin’in iç çektiğini duydu. “Maalesef hayır. Sen bulabildin mi?”

“Hayır. Bakmadığımız neresi kaldı?” Chanyeol sordu.

“Sanırım batı kanadındaki lavaboları kontrol etmedik.” Jongin baktıkları tüm yerleri düşünerek yanıtladı.

“Tamam. Oraya geçiyorum şimdi ben. Sen de gelirsin.”

“Tamam.” Jongin kapatarak hızla batı kanadına yöneldi.

Chanyeol ve Jongin aynı anda lavabolara ulaşmışlardı.  Birbirlerine umutsuzca baktıktan sonra damatların burada olmaları umarak içeriye girdiler. İçeriye girdikleri anda gördükleri manzara onları pek şaşırtmamıştı. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’yu duvara yaslamış sertçe öperken Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un gömleğini çözmekle meşguldü.

“Yah! Sizi her yerde aradık! Ne yaptığınızı sanıyorsunuz?!” Chanyeol bağırdığında iki damat da istifini bile bozmadan öpüşmelerine devam etmişti. Jongin kıkırdadığında Chanyeol ona dönerek sertçe bakmıştı. Jongin hemen başını eğerek bakışlarını kaçırmıştı.

Chanyeol ilerleyerek öpüşen ikiliyi birbirinden ayırdı. “Size diyorum!! 10 dakika sonra başlayacak bir düğününüz var ama siz bir anda ortadan kayboluyorsunuz—“ Chanyeol damatları azarlamaya devam ederken onlar onu hiç dinlemeden birbirlerine uzanmaya çalışıyorlardı. Chanyeol ikisini de enselerinden tuttuğu gibi ayırdı. “Bir de beni dinlemiyorsunuz! Delireceğim ya! Sanki burada düğünü olan siz değilmişsiniz gibi! İki dakika sabredemiyor musunuz?! Azıcık sabredin be!”

“Chanyeol, bıraksana ya.” Baekhyun sızlanarak Chanyeol’un elinden kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. Kyungsoo da müstakbel kocası gibi Chanyeol’a sataşmaya başlamıştı. Jongin’in de katılmasıyla arbede artmıştı. En sonunda, çetin bir savaştan sonra Chanyeol ve Jongin galip gelmişlerdi; Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo’nun damatlıklarını düzelterek onları nikâha yetiştirmişlerdi.

Sağ salim yeminler edilmiş, Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo sonunda evlenmişti.

Sehun iki damadın dans etmesini izlerken kafasını çevirerek Jongin’e baktı. “Nini, bizim de böyle bir mutlu sonumuz olacak mı?” gözlerini kırpıştırarak sordu. Babası ve Jongin’in kucağındaydı, üçü beraber dans ediyorlardı. Jongin yan gözle Chanyeol’a baktı ve bakışları buluşunca yanakları kızararak hemen bakışlarını kaçırdı.

Chanyeol gülerek oğlunun başına bir öpücük kondurdu ve onun yerine cevapladı. “Evet, Sehunnie. Senin, benim ve Nini’nin bir gün mutlu bir sonu olacak.” Chanyeol söz verdi ve eğilerek Jongin’in yanağını öptü.

Hayatındaki bu iki muhteşem erkekle bir ömür boyu geçirmeye hazırdı.

 

**_SON._ **


End file.
